Fausse route
by EtoileDeNeige
Summary: Lors de la sanglante bataille finale, alors que tout semble perdu, Drago Malefoy, fidèle Mangemort, tente de tuer le Mage noir. Alors qu'il agonise, il se souvient... Ce qui l'a poussé a commettre cet acte, ce qui a fait basculer sa vie... EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** Lors de la bataille finale qui clôture la guerre sanglante qui oppose Lord Voldemort à Harry Potter, que tout espoir semble perdu, un événement improbable va pourtant se produire : Drago Malefoy, le plus fidèle serviteur du Mage Noir, tente de se tuer en emportant dans la tombe le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que la vie s'échappe de son corps, il se souvient… Ce qui l'a poussé à commettre cet acte, ce qui a fait basculer sa vie…

**Disclaimer :** Ni les lieux, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Je dois ceux-ci à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. L'idée me vient d'un défi d'angelinadelacour, seule l'histoire sort des méandres de mes pensées !

_Voici une fiction très sombre, que j'ai écrite en me basant sur un défi proposé par angelinadelacour. Cependant, je ne préfère pas vous dévoiler les conditions et vous laisser deviner par vous-même. Sachez juste que c'est une fiction très sombre et que, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait éventuellement croire en lisant ce premier chapitre ( j'espère qu'il va te plaire, angy ! _;-) _) elle est centrée sur Drago Malefoy.  
Je ne vous en dis pas plus !  
Très bonne lecture à tous !_

Janvier.  
Mois gris, sombre. Froid. Un froid mordant que souffle la bise sur l'Angleterre.

Bataille finale.

Celle qui oppose les partisans des Ténèbres aux autre ; à ceux qui veulent vivre libres, à ceux qui ont du sang de moldus dans les veines et qui en sont fiers, à ceux qui croient en l'Elu, au Survivant qui, plus d'une fois déjà, à survécu au Mage Noir le plus terrible su siècle, à ceux qui veulent honorer le défunt Albus Dumbledore.

Le champ de bataille s'étend presque à perte de vue en ce frais matin du 12 janvier.  
Ruines fumantes, la terre rouge et noire, maculée de sang tantôt vermeille, tantôt ébène.  
Des corps enchevêtrés. Par dizaine, par centaine, même. Défenseurs du bien ou du mal confondu. Seuls la mort aura pu les rassembler.  
Des Mangemorts qui ont abandonné leurs cagoules. A quoi bon les porter ? Chacun les connaît.  
Des élèves, à peine sortis de l'enfance, les traits lisses, le visage imberbe, les yeux vides mais ouverts, qui expriment à eux seuls toute l'atrocité de cette guerre inutile.  
Mais il n'y a pas que des sorciers qui sont tombés sous les assauts de leurs adversaires ; détraqueurs, loups-garous. Quelques géants, aussi. Craup était parmi eux.

Lorsqu'Hagrid avait vu son demi-frère tomber sous les sorts virulents avec des Mangemorts, il s'était précipité en rugissant, lui qui chantait autrefois des berceuses à un bébé dragon, il en avait fait voltiger trois dans les airs, envoyé fissa deux dans la tombe. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre les six autres qui restaient encore.  
Son corps massif repose à présent quelque part, sur ce sol jonché de cadavres, sur cette terre qui fut sa maison, fumante de trop de combats, vibrantes de trop de haine, de peur, de terreur, de détresse. Tremblante, sous cette déferlante magique.

Elle qui fut autrefois le parc de Pouldard…

Quelques-uns sont encore en vie, et se battent, avec haine, avec l'énergie du désespoir, pour tuer. Oui, tuer ceux qui ont clairsemé tant de familles unies, innocentes. Pour ceux qui ont vu trop d'horreur pour ne jamais aller mieux.

Quelques-uns qui se battent encore car ils ont déjà tout perdu, et donc plus rien à perdre, qui, de toutes façons, savent bien qu'ils n'auront pas la force de se relever seuls, de survivre à leurs enfants, leurs maris, leurs femmes, leurs pères, leurs mères et leurs amis. Et qui jettent des sorts en espérant confusément qu'ils remplaceront les larmes qui ne veulent pas couler, qui remplaceront les cris qui montent en eux mais qui refusent obstinément de sortir de leur gorge et qui les étouffent, qui remplaceront ce vide creusé en leurs âmes et qui, ils le savent, ne se comblera jamais plus.

Harry Potter faut partie de ceux-ci.  
Ce garçon d'à peine 17 ans, mince, trop mince, la peau pale, cheveux en bataille, éternelles lunettes de travers… et les yeux d'un vert troublant qui ont aujourd'hui perdu la seule lueur de joie de vivre qui leur restait.

Il est de ceux pour lesquels personne ne parierait. Pas un sou.  
Trop faible, trop maigre, trop pale. Trop jeune, aussi, pour porter un tel fardeau, même pas encore vraiment adulte, même si toutes les souffrances endurées l'ont fait sortir de l'enfance il y a bien longtemps.

Et pourtant, il est là.  
Debout, même si ses jambes tremblent et ne semblent plus vouloir le porter.  
Droit, malgré les larmes qui strient son visage fin.  
Digne, malgré ses vêtements en lambeaux.  
L'Elu. Le Survivant. Ce garçon qui, par bien des fois, _lui_ a échappé, l'a combattu, et a même bien faillit le détruire à l'âge ridicule d'un an.  
Il tremble. De rage. De colère. De désespoir, aussi, mais il préfère laisser libre court à sa rage, car sa tristesse ne pourra le sauver.

Tout semble sans espoir.

Quelques membres de l'ordre du Phoenix sont encore là, se battant avec courage.  
Beaucoup d'autres sont à terre ; blessés ou… morts.

Comme Ginny, la fougueuse rousse qui a emporté le cœur d'Harry en même temps qu'elle s'est éteinte, de la baguette magique de Bellatrix, qui gît plus loin, tuée par Ron… qui doit être avec sa jeune sœur à présent.

Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami du célèbre Harry Potter, qui lui a sauvé la vie en prenant le sort mortel qu'est _l'Avada Kedavra_ à sa place.

Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus brillante de sa promotion, voir de tout Poudlard, est encore là. En vie, mais plus vraiment vivante. Elle n'a pas versé une larme lorsque l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis six ans a été frappé par le mortel rayon de lumière verte. Sa détresse est bien trop grande pour ça. Il y a quelque chose de brisé en elle. On ne croit jamais vraiment que ce genre de choses va nous arriver, à nous, jusqu'à ce que ça arrive. Et il est alors trop tard. Ses yeux sont morts. Elle a du se mettre en mode « combat » car elle enchaîne les sorts, d'une complexité rare avec une précision et une rapidité phénoménale. Une vraie machine à tuer. Machine. C'est le bon mot. Aucune vie ne se dégage du corps de cette jeune sorcière qui n'a jamais su dire à son meilleur ami qu'elle l'aimait.

Remus Lupin fait aussi partie des cadavres, laissant sa fiancée Nyphadora seule, alors qu'il venait juste d'accepter d'être heureux, et de l'être avec elle. Seule consolation de la veuve : son bien aimé n'est pas mort seul ; il est mort alors qu'il était reconnu des autres malgré sa différence, entouré, aimé … et libéré, car il venait de supprimer Greyback de la surface du globe. Thonks sait que sans lui, ce sera dur, même si elle finira par s'en sortir, aimer à nouveau… Mais elle sait aussi que jamais plus ses cheveux ne sauront reprendre sa teinte rose chewing-gum dont Remus riait tant.

MacGonagal est toujours là, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant pour le petit professeur Flitwik, ni pour bon nombre d'autres enseignants de l'école de sorcellerie. Elle sait que son tour viendra, bientôt, mais pas avant d'avoir vu périr Voldemort de ses yeux.

Chose qui semble improbable pour l'instant.

Tom Jedusor, drapé de noir, les pupilles étroites, la prunelle rouge incandescent, se tient face à l'adolescent de la prophétie, et domine de toute sa hauteur. Il rit, de son rire suraigu et se moque d'Harry Potter, ce misérable, ce bâtard au sang impur, qui ose le défier.

Harry Potter, qui n'en peut plus.  
Il tremble ; de fatigue, de colère, de trop de sentiments à la fois. Mais sa main, elle, reste immobile. Et tient fermement sa baguette, sans flancher. Il sait qu'il est en mauvaise posture, mais il attend. Une faille. La moindre petite faille…

Alors que tout semble définitivement sans espoir et qu'un Doloris le fait se tordre de douleur sur le sol, entre ses spasmes et les larmes qui brouillent sa vue, le Survivant qui survivra encore une fois, entrevoit un spectacle qui e laisse sans voix.

Drago Malefoy, le plus fidèle serviteur de Voldemort semble surgir de nulle part. Il regarde une fraction de secondes Harry, haletant, au sol, une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard. Mais pas de la haine, pas du mépris. Quelque chose qui ressemble à… de l'envie ? Mais déjà il se détourne brusquement, les traits figés de haine, pour envoyer un sort dévastateur sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; son maître.

-BIOTODESTRUCTUM !

Un rayon de lumière rouge fuse sur le Mage Noir, tout en enveloppant le blond, mais Voldemort le dévie d'un mouvement souple de baguette, en un réflexe qu'Harry ne peut confusément qu'admirer. Tom Jedusor jette ensuite un maléfice silencieux, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres minces, sur l'héritier des Malefoy, qui s'effondre à terre, un éclat de pure… haine dans les yeux.

Voldemort tente de rester impassible mais quelque chose en son attitude le désigne troublé. Comme les autres, il ne s'attendait pas à ça… pas plus qu'à Harry, qui, dans un sursaut de lucidité, pointe sa baguette sur l'assassin de ses parents en hurlant :

-AVADA KEDEVRA !

L'adolescent revoit tous les visages des êtres chers qu'il a perdu à cause de cette _créature_ immonde et cruelle, car on ne peut plus appeler ça un homme. La puissance est telle que Jedusor meurt, terrassé, avant même d'avoir été touché par le jet de lumière verte.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres est vaincu. Il ne reviendra plus, cette fois.

Le professeur McGonagal assiste à cette scène, médusée, et ne voit pas venir le maléfice. Pas mortel, ni vraiment dangereux. Mais il l'atteint en pleine poitrine, et son vieux cœur s'arrête de battre. Plus loin, on désarme les derniers Mangemorts, perdus, hébétés, qui ne croyaient pas que leur maître pouvait vraiment mourir un jour.  
Minerva McGonagal tombe sur le sol, sans bruit, presque au ralenti, non loin de la Forêt Interdite calcinée que les centaures ont désertés. Personne ne s'en rend compte, sauf Hermione, qui se précipite vers elle. Trop tard. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Voldemort est vaincu, Potter a survécu, et Dumbledore est vengé. Elle peut à présent mourir et rejoindre le vieil homme qu'elle a toujours aimé secrètement. Elle sourit, et s'éteint, tranquille, sous le regard de son élève la plus brillante, qui, elle en est sûre, la remplacerait à merveille.

Harry Potter se relève doucement, tremblant.  
Tous les rescapés de cette guerre se pressent autour de lui, partagés entre le sourire et les larmes. Voldemort n'est plus ! La guerre est terminée !  
Son regard croisa celui de sa meilleure amie, envers et contre tout, qui le rejoignit, les yeux vides, tristes. Il la prit dans ses bras, et les barrières qu'ils s'étaient chacun fixés cédèrent. Des larmes saines même si douloureuses coulent sur les joues des deux adolescents, qui ne peuvent plus s'arrêter de pleurer leur proches, de pleurer Ron, Ginny, Lupin, McGonagal, et tous les autres. Ils se serrent l'un à l'autre, pour ne pas tomber, ne pas sombrer. Se raccrocher à quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Ils avaient tous deux perdus des êtres chers. Le chemin serait dur, mais peut être qu'à deux, ils parviendraient à construire quelque chose, à aller mieux, même si rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Peut être… faible espoir fasse à la douleur qu'il ressentent, mais ils n'ont rien d'autre.

-Ron t'aimais, souffla Harry, pleurant silencieusement de cet amour gâché, et du sien par la même occasion. Ginny…

-Ginny aussi, murmure Hermione en réponse, entre deux sanglots. M… même si ça faisait un an que… que vous étiez séparés, elle t'ai… aimait toujours, et était prête à t'attendre.

Une fois une partie de leur chagrin écoulé, exprimé, ils se séparent. Harry regarde le corps de Voldemort, aujourd'hui réduit à l'état d'une poupée de chiffon grotesque, étendue à même le sol boueux. Il avait voulu détruire Poudlard et son directeur, mais il est tombé, ici, dans l'enceinte même de l'école d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry croit entendre un son ténu, faible, mais joyeux. Il le reconnaît, c'est le chant de Fumseck, le phénix, mais déjà le son s'estompe, disparaît et il doute de ne jamais l'avoir entendu.

Puis le garçon, devenu adulte depuis bien longtemps ; trop longtemps, observe le corps de Drago Malefoy.  
Il sursaute. Il vit encore. Mais plus pour longtemps. Voldmort lui a lancé un sort terrible, qui le dévore lentement de l'intérieur. Le Survivant n'a pas vraiment pitié du jeune homme blond, après tout ce qu'il a fait. C'était le plus fidèle serviteur de Voldemort, il avait désigné Rogue, son parrain, comme espion, il avait tué et trahi pour être dans ses bonnes grâces.

Non, ce qui intriguait Harry, c'était pourquoi l'ex-Serpentard s'était-il soudainement retourné contre son maître ?

Drago Malefoy est en train d'agoniser.

Les souffrances sont telles qu'elles le clouent au sol. Il n'a même plus le courage de hurler, de crier son désespoir, ni même de bouger. Il souhaite juste que tout s'arrête, que quelqu'un abrège ses souffrances. Oui, tout arrêter. Ça ne tarderait plus, maintenant. Il entrevoit indistinctement le visage d'Harry, et il l'envie, il veut le détester et ne peux s'empêcher de se dire qu'il lui a tout prit, même si au fond de lui, il sait que c'est faux. Il sait qu'il faisait fausse route. Qu'il n'a jamais été dans la bonne direction. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça n'en a plus…

Lentement, le jeune homme blond voir défiler son existence, alors que la dernière étincelle de vie disparaît de ses yeux orageux, qui se ferment à jamais.

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu car j'en suis particulièrement fière (et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer quand je le lis, c'est terrible pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe _;-)

_N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis, car c'est un style assez différent que ma précédente fiction « Un simple rêve… » même si j'aime assez bien !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Un peu déçue de n'avoir eut qu'une toute petite review… C'est vrai que le début ne permet de pas de deviner ce qui va suivre et sur quoi sera centrée l'histoire… mais j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout de même._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire, ni suggérer des choses à améliorer…_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago Malefoy avait toujours été fasciné par la magie noire.

Enfant déjà, cette petite tête blonde n'avait de cesse d'en apprendre d'avantage, et par tous les moyens possibles. Il écoutait attentif, retenant son souffle, dés que le mot fatidique était prononcé, ne manquait pas les conversations qui se chuchotaient entre adultes, dans les recoins sombres et tranquilles du manoir –il avait vite compris que c'était celles-là les plus intéressantes, même si leur sens lui échappait souvent- et il buvait littéralement les paroles de son père lorsqu'il lui parlait de magie, et encore plus lorsqu'il abordait le sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le petit garçon restait alors captivé, suspendu aux lèvre de Lucius Malefoy, ses yeux gris clairs comme perdus dans la contemplation d'un monde que lui seul savait voir.

Cependant, ce n'était pas une fascination malsaine, comme celle d'un enfant qui arrache les ailes de mouches pour voir ce qui va se passer, ou qui urine dans une fourmilière dans le seul but de se sentir supérieur ; non, c'était seulement un émerveillement sans borne face à toute cette magie, à tout ce qu'elle savait réaliser, alors que lui ne avait à peine faire sortir quelques étincelles vertes, ou argent s'il se concentrait, de la baguette magique de son père. Il aurait, bien sûr, pu admirer la magie blanche, mais n'en avait en fait que de vague notions, voir pas du tout, vivant au _Malefoy's Manor_. Les seules fois où ce mot était évoqué, c'était avec mépris, dégoût, dit tout bas, comme s'il s'agissait d'un terme sali qu'on avait honte d'employer.

C'était en fait surtout une soif de connaissance acharnée. Il voulait _tout _savoir. Bien sûr, il était également évident qu'il voulait devenir un grand sorcier, puissant et respecté, si pas craint. Mais c'était surtout, au fond, l'ambition qu'avait son père pour lui. La puissance lui permettrait seulement d'être tranquille. S'il devenait comme cela, alors peut être son père serait-il fier de lui ? Peut être sa mère l'aimerait-elle ? Et puis, il n'associait pas encore la magie noire et le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait lui conférer. Son unique souci, au départ, était de la connaître, l'apprivoiser, comme avec un animal de compagnie, qu'il n'aurait jamais, et qui lui manquait cruellement. Un peu de chaleur et d'affection lui aurait fait le plus grand bien, même si le mal était fait. Il ne serait jamais un petit garçon normal. Et il ne serait jamais heureux.

A cinq ans, il posait sans cesse des questions à sa mère, qui la plupart du temps restait évasive, ne répondait pas, où l'enjoignait de demander à son père –ce qui revenait au même car Lucius Malefoy ne supportait pas les questions, elle le savait parfaitement bien, et le bambin également, après que son père ai piqué une colère monumentale suite à quelques questions qui étaient « déplacées » (ou du moins, qui ne correspondaient pas à l'attitude qu'est censé abordé tout bon Malefoy qui se respecte, selon le patriarche de la famille)

Les rares fois où son géniteur lui fournissait indirectement les indications qu'il désirait savoir pour contenter son désir d'apprentissage, c'était lorsque Malefoy Senior avait bu un verre de trop –souvent suite à une « journée harassante à faire le guignol devant ces abrutis du ministère pour gagner un peu d'estime »- et était alors, soit d'humeur guillerette et tolérait quelques questions de part de son fils, soit dans un état d'abattement, mais dans lesquels il mentionnait ses « moments de gloire » dont le petit garçon écoutait les propos décousus d'une oreille à la fois attentive et discrète.

A sept ans, lorsque Drago su lire et écrire –il avait des cours à domicile, donné par une sorte de précepteur bizarre, au teint parcheminé, grand, maigre et avec des doigts crochus qui évoquaient plutôt les serres d'un corbeau- il aimait passer du temps près de la grande bibliothèque familiale, et regardait rêveusement les lourds et vieux volumes poussiéreux, s'imaginant avec ravissement combien d'informations ô combien fascinantes ils pouvaient contenir dans toutes ces pages craquelées. Ils étaient malheureusement hors d'atteinte et il n'aurait jamais eut l'autorisation de les lire. Il se contentait de la première étagère, qui ne comportait que quelques romans et deux ou trois manuels sans grand intérêt.

C'était un garçon robuste, quoi qu'un peu petit pour son âge, et très mince, mais était étonnamment calme. Sans doute à cause de la pression due à son rang qui s'exerçait sur lui, des longs couloirs qui résonnaient même si l'on parlait tout bas, et des escaliers de marbres qui produisaient des claquements sourds lorsqu'on les descendait chaussé.

Plutôt solitaire, la seule activité qu'il aimait vraiment faire, c'était le Quidditch. Quelle sensation que de se mouvoir dans le ciel sans effort ! Quelle liberté cela procurait-il ! Mais c'était surtout voler qui l'intéressait, le reste comptait peu ; quelle importance d'attraper un stupide vif d'or ? Quel intérêt à lancer une balle rouge au milieu d'un cercle ? Non, seul comptait vraiment cette sensation de bien-être, se calme, se sérénité qui l'enveloppait.

Bonheur qui faisait cruellement défaut à ce petit garçon, coincé dans cet austère Manoir, où l'on attendait de vous d'être parfait, ayant comme modèle un père légèrement porté sur la boisson, s'enorgueillissant d'avoir compté parmi les fidèles d'un mage d'une époque révolue et d'un sang qui, s'il était tout à fait pure d'un point de vue de la descendance sorcière, était sans doute responsable de la dégénérescence de cette famille, et d'une mère, femme au foyer mais sans taches à faire –les elfes de maisons serviles servaient à cela- qui s'ennuyait tout au long de la journée, n'aimait pas les enfants –c'est pourquoi elle n'avait consenti qu'à avoir un fils, et par bonheur il fut le premier, ainsi elle n'avait qu'à porter un unique enfant, ce qui était déjà un de trop, mais il fallait bien assurer à cette prestigieuse famille une descendance- pas plus que son mari qu'elle avait été contrainte à épouser.

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être une jolie tapisserie que ça n'aurait rien changé, d'ailleurs, elle soupçonnait son mari de la tromper de temps à autres, et même si elle lui aurait bien rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, ne le faisait pas par unique peur scandale –c'était bien plus mal vu qu'une femme cocufie son époux que l'inverse- et par conséquent, de perdre sa situation et se retrouver sans le sou. D'ailleurs, elle portait sûrement plus d 'affection à sa trousse de maquillage qu'à sa prétendue famille.

Lorsqu'il eut huit ans, peut être un peu plus, son père commença à s'ouvrir à lui sur ce sujet sui le passionnait tant. Il lui racontait cette époque grandiose où les Sangs de Bourbe étaient éradiqués, cette époque ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres –Drago Malefoy mit bien du temps avant de connaître le nom de cette figue emblématique, et il le paya très cher- lui parlait des Mangemorts, des combats face aux Aurores, …

Cependant, inévitablement, l'histoire venait à s'arrêter avant la fin. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom décidait de s'en prendre aux Potter suite à une prophétie –cette partie du récit, le jeune Malefoy avait un peu de mal à la saisir, mais il n'osait interrompre l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la trentaine bien marquée qu'était son père, et écoutait religieusement chacune de ses paroles- et puis, c'était le vide. Lucius prenait une rasade d'alcool et se taisait subitement, les yeux dans le vague, silencieux, oubliant jusqu'à la présence de son fils à côté de lui.

Et le petit garçon de rêver le soir dans son lit à cette époque formidable, s'imaginant fidèle Mangemort, détruisant la vermine moldue, combattant les aurores dans un duel acharné, qui se soldait par une brillante victoire, avec à la clé l'éternelle reconnaissance du puissant mage et le respect de tous, un peu comme un enfant rêver de devenir chevalier pour secourir une belle princesse en détresse. Nul jolie demoiselle à secourir pour ce petit garçon à l'âme encore innocente, mais le résultat devait être le même ; à la fin, le héros reçoit tout la l'amour de sa belle, sans doute métaphore d'une pseudo-affection que le blond désirait inconsciemment recevoir de ses parents. Amour qu'il ne reçu pas vraiment, bien qu'il n'eut jamais à décevoir sa famille, et qu'il se comporta toujours de manière à ce que son père puisse s'enorgueillir d'avoir un digne héritier.

_J'essayerai de poster les chapitre de façon pas trop espacée mais je crois que ça me prendra sans doute plus de temps à publier, d'autant plus que c'est un fic difficila à écrire... _

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

A dix ans, il put enfin avoir accès à la bibliothèque tant convoitée, avec l'aide de son parrain, Severus Rogue, qui argua que le garçon devait pouvoir se cultiver s'il voulait faire honneur à son rang, à Poudlard.

-Il ne faudrait pas que Serpentard doive se désoler d'avoir un ignare dans ses rangs, surtout s'il vient de la famille Malefoy, susurra le Maître les Potions, dans un sourire dévoilant ses dents jaunâtres.

Il avait touché juste car Lucius permit l'accès à tous les livres que pouvait désirer son fils le soir même. De son côté, Drago n'avait pas vraiment été touché par les paroles qui auraient néanmoins été blessantes pour n'importe quel autre enfant. Il savait qu'il n'était ni idiot, ni ignorant. Et il avait comprit que son parrain n'avait fait que lui rendre service.

S'était alors tissé un lien spécial entre eux. Pas vraiment d'affection, ni de complicité. Mais une sorte de reconnaissance mutuelle. Drago lui était très reconnaissant d'avoir fait peser des arguments en sa faveur, et le maître des potions, qui avait comprit depuis longtemps le potentiel du garçon, se réjouissait d'avance des points que pourrait récolter sa maison –qui en manquait cruellement malgré ses efforts pour exclure Gryffondor de la compétition pour la Coupe des Quatre Maison et de flagrant manque d'impartialité.

Drago s'était donc empressé de lire ses précieux grimoires, s'appliquant à déchiffrer les petits caractères, plissant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur ces écrits qui, même si le passionnaient, ne lui disaient au fond pas grands chose. Bien entendu, tous les manuels que possédaient la famille Malefoy étaient partiales et ne donnaient qu'un avis tranché sur toutes les questions qui auraient pu sans complexes être donnée à débat.

On ne peut donc lui reprocher de n'avoir que retenu ce qu'il voulait bien retenir. La vérité, c'est qu'il prenait pour véridique tout ce qui était notifié –les livres avaient-ils seulement une autre vocation ? A part les romans, qui n'étaient à ces yeux qu'une sous catégorie dont il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas l'intérêt. Aucun volume de la majestueuse bibliothèque du manoir n'aurait put laisser penser que peut être les moldus n'étaient pas forcément des bêtes curieuses ! Et aucun n'avait d'autre opinion que le fait que les Sangs pures étant en tout point supérieur. C'était indéniable pour Estella Sornette, Claude Bali Vernes et Hans Otise ; ça le fut donc également pour le jeune Drago Malefoy.

C'est également à dix ans qu'il apprit enfin la fin de l'histoire tant convoitée par le jeune Malefoy.

Lors d'une soirée où son père était particulièrement éméché, et que sa mère avait finit par aller se coucher, fermant la porte de leur chambre à clé ; hurlant dans tous le manoir qu'il n'avait qu'à « dormir sur le canapé, ou dans la cave à vin, puisqu'il n'était qu'un pauvre ivrogne ! », Malefoy Senior s'était avachi sur son fauteuil de cuire, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu bien entamé à la main, une bouteille à moitié emplie du liquide ambré à portée, les pieds sur la table basse. Le jeune Drago Malefoy, laissé seul, lisait un livre un peu plus loin. Il comptait aller se coucher lorsque son père s'était mit à divaguer, marmonner des propos sans cohérence.

-Gnéée… pas… avant… le plus fidèle ! Saloperie… Potter… gnghmf…

Le petit garçon s'était alors recroquevillé dans son siège, se faisait le plus discret possible, ne voulant surtout pas se faire remarquer, l'oreille tendue, les yeux gris exorbités, retenant son souffle. Peut être allait-il apprendre quelque chose de nouveau ? Peut être allait-il comprendre ce qu'était cette histoire de Prophétie ? Ou même… connaître la fin de cette histoire ?

Il était indéniable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était puissant. Immortel, aux dires de son géniteur. Mais pourquoi n'en entendait donc plus parler ? Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy n'en parlait-il qu'au passé ? Pourquoi ne partait-il jamais retrouver ses amis les Mangemorts ? Pourquoi n'allaient-ils jamais combattre la vermine moldue !?

Bien naïvement, le petit garçon essayait de trouver des explications ; Peut être le puissant Mage était-il parti plus loin ? Dans un autre pays ? Il savait que la terre était très grande et qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autre pays, même s'il n'en connaissait que peu. A écouter son père, il aurait pu croire qu'il n'existait que la grande Bretagne et la Bulgarie, où se trouvait l'école de Dumstrang, où son père voulait l'envoyer, ce à quoi sa mère s'opposait, il aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi. Mais grâce aux livres, il savait que la vérité était tout autre. Il y avait énormément de pays. Mais, pensaient-ils, ils devaient être bien moins important que le sien. Peut être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était partie en vacances ? Ou préparait-il un plan secret ? Une arme terrible contre les sangs de bourbes et il avait besoin de tranquillité ?

Oui cela devait être ça. Il rêvait alors le soir qu'il le rejoignait et que le mage noir était ébloui de son intelligence, qu'ensemble il créaient un plan tout à fait diabolique que les moldus étaient exterminés ; rayé de la surface de la terre et que lui, Drago Malefoy, devenait son plus fidèle Mangemort, entouré des honneur. Peut être même son père serait content de lui ? Et sa mère dirait fièrement à tout le monde qu'il était son fils…

Son père parlait de cette époque…, des noms, des mots étaient ânonnés. Puis vient la prophétie. Le garçon aux cheveux blond retenait son souffle.

-… cette putain de Prophétie ! s'exclama le patriarche. Severus… oui, c'est lui qui l'a entendue… les Potter…

Il se leva brusquement, les yeux fous, vint se placer face au petit fauteuil de cuir de Drago, pointant du doigt son fils.

-Mais bordel de merdre ! beugla-t-il, ivre. Tu sais ce qui c'est passé, hein ? Tu le sais !

Apeuré, le petit garçon fit signe que non, de la tête, à la fois terrifié et intéressé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de savoir…

-Aaha ! fit Lucius dans un rire hystérique. Tu ne sais pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, tu ne sais pas ! reprit-il en hurlant, eh bien je vais te le dire, moi ! Personne ne le sait, tu m'entends, personne ! Il a tué Potter et la Sang de Bourbe, mais quand il a voulut tuer le petit… Harry Potter… et alors là, mystère ! Il lui a balancé le sort, mais ça lui est retourné dessus. Tu comprends ça toi ? Hein ? Et il a disparut ! Le plus grand mage noir a disparut ! C'est pas génial ça ?! Hein ? cracha-t-il, agité.

Drago quitta le fauteuil et se mit à courir ; aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Il courut, dévala les escaliers de marbres, sans se préoccuper du bruit qu'il pouvait bien faire, il poussa la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, tapant des poings sur son oreiller, les larmes amères coulant sur ses joues pales. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais, il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur. Son rêve était brisé, lacéré. Le seigneur des ténèbres était mort… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… son seul espoir, la seule étincelle qui animait les yeux de ce petit garçon malheureux, mal aimé, venait de s'éteindre en quelques mots, prononcé avec amertume. Ses rêves de gloire ne pourraient plus l'aider à supporter son quotidien qui l'étouffait.

C'était comme… si un enfant avait du apprendre à la fois que ni la petite souris, ni le père noël, ni même le lapin de paques n'existait, mais en dix fois pire, en cent fois pire ! Comme si toute leur existence était basé sur un mensonge, une illusion qui partait soudainement en fumée et qu'il ne restait rien, que du vide ; une gouffre immense et sans dans lequel il tombait, tombait toujours sans que jamais cela ne cesse.

Il avait envie de hurler, mais les cris ne parvenaient pas à franchir sa gorge bloquée. Il avait une boule dans l'estomac qui grossissait, grandissait, et menaçait d'exploser. Elle se faisait suffoquer, et transformait sa colère en gros sanglots incontrôlables.

Quand il fut un peu apaisé, il se senti envahi de haine. Une haine dirigée contre tout le monde, contre les moldus, contre les sangs de bourbes, mais aussi tous les autres, sangs pures, Mangemorts, son père, sa famille… et même contre lui-même, d'avoir été si stupide, d'avoir pu croire à ses chimères qui aujourd'hui faisaient souffrir, lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais avoir mal, d'être toujours fort.

Pour se protéger et surtout supporter le poids de celle-ci, il décida inconsciemment de la retourner contre une seule et unique personne. Il ne pouvoir en vouloir à la terre entière car ce désir de vengeance ne serait alors jamais assouvit, et il ne pouvait s'en vouloir, à lui-même. Alors il reportait toute sa rage, toute sa colère et sa haine contre celui qui avait provoqué tout ça. Contre celui qui avait brisé son rêve, qui l'avait fait brutalement passé de l'enfance à l'âge adulte, qui ne vous fait pas de cadeau, qui vous déçoit et vous blesse… Harry Potter. Celui qui avait détruit le Maître, ce lui qui avait Sali et souiller son image ; celui qui avait piétiné son cœur d'enfant.

Et il se mit à le détester, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.


	4. Chapter 4

A partir de cette nuit, l'apparence calme et tranquille du garçon changea. Il revêtit un masque de glace, ne laissant rien filtrer, ni émotions, ni ce qu'il pensait ne pouvait être dévoilé, car on saurait alors ses faiblesses et l'on pourrait l'atteindre. Il s'appliqua à peaufiner cette carapace d'indifférence et de méprit, s'appliquant à la conserver même lorsqu'il était seul, pour ne jamais être surpris. Elle bloquait tout, retenant larmes et sourires, pleures et colère.

Et petit à petit, le jeune garçon cessa à son tour de recevoir les émotions des autres.  
Bien sûr, il voyait lorsqu'ils étaient tristes ou en colères, ou joyeux –même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de voir ce genre de sentiments dans son manoir- mais cela ne lui faisait pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Il entendait les paroles désobligeantes ou flatteuses qui sortaient de la bouche des personnes qui lui parlaient, mais il ne faisait que les ouïr, indifférent, au fond, à leur sens. La douleur physique elle aussi s'estompa bientôt. Les coups de ceinturons de son père lorsqu'il ne s'était pas comporté de la bonne manière –ou seulement car Malefoy senior avait besoin de se défouler- lui effleuraient la peau, marquaient sa chaire blanche, sa peau délicate de traces bleutées, mais la douleur lui parvenaient estompée, comme si elle traversaient d'abord de l'ouate, ou de l'eau ; elle était trouble, incolore et inodore, presque douce.

Dire qu'il ne ressentait rien serait faux. Mais la coquille de froideur était efficace et il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à la douleur, aux émotions. S'ils les avaient accepté, nul doute qu'il les auraient ressenties avec autant d'acuité que n'importe lequel des sorciers. Mais il ne voulait pas les percevoir. Et cela était plus fort que le reste. Et lorsque quelque chose, malgré toutes ses dispositions, parvenaient à se faufiler, s'infiltrer et mettre à mal ses défenses, il la ressentait alors de façon si exagérée qu'il lui était intolérable de le montrer. Il se contentait de souffrir en silence, sans bruit, sans gestes, mais aussi et surtout sans le montrer, de sorte qu'il espérait que la fois prochaine, on se découragerait, et on ne recommencerait plus.

C'est également à dix ans qu'il connu enfin le nom du défunt héros qui avait peuplé ses rêves et ses fantasmes.  
Voldemort. Un nom si… parfait, terrifiant et efficace. Nom qu'il n'osait prononcer, non pas en raison de la peur qu'il pouvait lui inspirer, mais parce qu'il ne se sentait pas digne de prononcer cette assemblage de lettres que portait le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, après Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Ç'aurait été une insulte d'oser le proférer, il l'aurait souillé de sa bouche infidèle. Même dans ses pensées, il se forçait à ne pas l'appeler ainsi. Seigneur, Maître, … tous ses synonymes de gloire n'étaient pas assez puissants pour exprimer sa ferveur, mais ceux-ci lui semblaient cependant les seuls qu'il eut pu prononcer sans offenser le Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Lucius Malefoy était rentré du travail, les yeux hagards, d'une démarche chancelante, l'haleine fétide, gorgée d'alcool ; Hydromel et Whisky pur Feu n'avaient jamais fait bon mélange… Il s'était plus écroulé sur la porte qu'il ne l'avait ouvert et avait appelé Dobby, un des nombreux elfes de maison d'une voix tonitruante :

-Dobby ! fit-il d'une voix rauque. Sale bâtard d'elfe de maison !

-Oui, Monsieur, avait couiné la petite créature, qui était apparue dans un « pop » discret, les oreilles tremblantes.

-Ramène-moi une bonne bouteille, avait-il dit presque joyeusement, chancelant, se dirigeant vers le fauteuil le plus proche.

-Oui, Monsieur, Dobby, va chercher. Que voulez-vous, Monsieur ?

Lucius Malefoy avait donc réclamé un cocktail Vodka-Rhum-Citron bien sec, et non des moindre puisque la petite bouteille ronde de Rhum valait à elle seule la bagatelle de 123 gallions, s'il vous plait.

Cet ce moment là que choisit son épouse Narcissa pour se montrer, dans une riche et lourde robe de chambre verte, brodée de dorures à l'aspect reptilien. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc dont s'enorgueillissait la famille Malefoy depuis quelques générations soigneusement brossés tombant avec grâce sur son épaule droite et ses lèvres fines ourlées d'un rouge bordeaux.

Elle était de particulièrement bonne humeur, sans doute en prévision de la sortie mondaine prévue pour le lendemain. Enfin, elle pourrait sortir un peu de se manoir, se pavaner dans la foule, discuter avec quelques rares connaissances féminines autres que cette famille et montrer un aperçu de l'étendue de sa riche garde-robe et sa beauté qu'elle avait conservé malgré les année enfermée dans cette prison dorée. Drago devait les accompagner mais cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure ; elle savait qu'il le les gênerait pas et on lui ferait quelques compléments sur sa bonne éducation, avant d'oublier le petit garçon aux yeux gris, qui se perdait dans la foule. Non, sa présence ne serait pas un inconvénient et c'était les rares fois où Narcissia Malefoy se montrait plus ou moins satisfaite de sa progéniture.

Cependant, elle perdit vite son sourire cajoleur –elle voulait demander à son _cher_ mari si elle pouvait faire l'acquisition d'un nouveau manteau de fourrure et elle savait qu'il ne ferait pas d'objection, du moment que sa réputation était sauve- lorsqu'elle vit l'état d'ébriété dans lequel se trouvait ledit époux. Elle retrouva vite son air courroucé, jamais satisfaite, le nez froncé, comme si elle avait en permanence une bouse de dragon sous le nez.

-Lucius ! cria-t-elle d'un ton aigu sur un air de reproche, ce qui fit sursauter le presque trentenaire, attirant du même coup son fils qui descendait les escaliers en pantoufles, les cheveux encore mouillé par son bain.

-Qu… Quoi, mon petit cœur ? bégaya le concernés, surpris, qui renversa alors un peu de son breuvage sur son costume de chez Jiorrgiar Mani, le très célèbre couturier sorcier tendance du moment.

Son épouse s'adoucit légèrement suite au surnom. Il était rare qu'il use de ce genre de petits noms doux, et puis c'était mieux que lorsqu'il devenait violent. Elle inspira un grand coup et sourit de mieux qu'elle pouvait, se montrant flatteuse ; un rien provocante :

-Mon…_petit canard_, tu viens te coucher ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle et pleine de promesses.

Elle savait que, de toute façon, il dormirait comme une masse à peine glissé sous les draps ; s'il ne s'écroulait pas avant. L'homme blond eut un sourire gourmant en regardant sa femme dont le peignoir s'était entr'ouvert, laissant entrevoir la naissance de ses seins ronds. Au moins, ses parents ne lui avaient pas choisi une mocheté !

-J'arrive tout de suite, je bois juste encore un petit verre et puis je viens te faire ta fête, dit-il d'un air lubrique.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Elle perdit tout de son faux-semblant.

-Lucius, gronda-t-elle, tu en as assez fait ! Viens te coucher immédiatement, demain on sort, si les gens te voyaient comme ça…

-Comment ? Ze… je suis pas bien comme ça ? demanda-t-il en relevant le menton, l'œil vitreux, bombant le torse.

-Tu es pitoyable ! hurla sa femme. N'espère pas dormir dans ton lit ce soir ! dit-elle avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait, puis elle s'en fut, montant les marches de l'escalier de marbres blancs d'un pas rageur, après avoir bousculé son fils qui gênait le passage.

-C'est ça, dégage ! Pétasse ! hurla le père de Drago, qui s'avança timidement. Dobby ! ramène moi un autre verre ! hurla-t-il encore, en envoyant son verre se briser avec fracas dans le bas de l'escalier de marbres blancs, faisait voltiger dans la pièce des éclats de verres acérés et des gouttes d'alcool scintillantes.

Il s'affala ensuite dans son canapé, mine défaite, le teint blême et les yeux vitreux, se promettant dans une semi conscience d'être gentil avec sa femme, le lendemain, même si cette noble pensée sera à coup sure oubliée dés qu'il aurait sombré dans un sommeil éthylique. Mais tout de même, elle n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il pouvait supporter avec ses bouffons du ministère, ce qu'il pouvait être pénible de cirer les bottes à cet abrouti de Cornélius Fudge… et ce stupide Weasley… Il sentait bien que celui-ci ne se laissait pas berner… C'était éprouvant… Cela méritait bien un petit remontant, pas de quoi en faire un cinéma…

Et il se mit à marmonner seul des propos plus ou moins semblables, regrettant une fois encore les temps où il était au sommet de sa gloire, à l'apogée de sa notoriété…

-_Là_, j'étais reconnu ! Les temps étaient durs, c'est vrai… Les punitions terribles, admit-t-il aux murs dans un frisson, se rappelant probablement l'un des châtiments que réservait le Maître des Ténèbres à ses fidèles qui faillissent à leur taches, mais nous étions reconnus à juste titre ! tempêta-t-il soudain, se redressant d'un coup, avant de retomber dans une débauches de sons incongrus et de mots décousus.

Drago Malefoy n'avait rien perdu de cet tirade, resté pétrifié sur les marches froides de l'escalier de colimaçon, indifférent à l'écorchure qu'un morceau de verre lui avait fait. Mu par un sentiment indéchiffrable, une pression occulte, il sur qu'il se devait de descendre, maintenant. C'était l'occasion rêvée, même s'il n'aurait su dire pour quel motif, ni pour quel objectif, d'ailleurs. Il savait seulement qu'il devait rejoindre son père, et c'est ce qu'il fit, descendait précieusement les dix marches qui le séparaient du salon, ne prêtant aucune attention à la seconde entaille qu'il s'était fait à l'orteil.

Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur son pyjama, l'humidifiant et lui donnant la chaire de poule. Frôlant le tapis moelleux, il s'approcha du fauteuil, tout doucement.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le père, reprenant un semblant de dignité qu'il n'avait jamais eut, avalant au passage une seconde gorgée du verre que Dobby l'elfe de maison avait rapidement apporter en un pop sonore.

-Père, dit respectueusement Drago pour tenter d'amadouer celui qui était son géniteur, est-il vrai que nous sortons demain ?

La vérité, c'est qu'il connaissait déjà parfaitement la réponse.  
Sa mère ne parlait plus que de ça depuis une semaine, et même si personne ne lui aurait jamais dit, il suffisait de voir avec quelle entêtement elle lui faisait essayer chaque vêtement que pouvait receler le manoir, et surtout avec quelle passion amoureuse elle essayait chacune de ses plus belles parures, tenant de déterminer quelle maquillage lui siérait le mieux et d'assortir ses escarpins avec le voile de sa toute nouvelle robe de bal faite sur mesure. Sa mère ne prenait cet air de jeune fille émoustillée par l'approche de son premier bal qu'en ses rares occasions de se faire voir.  
Mais c'était un sujet qui tenait à cœur le patriarche de la famille, et malgré que personne n'ai jamais eut à se plaindre de sa descendance, son fils savait pertinemment bien qu'en l'approche d'un sortie il était davantage gâté et couvé, dans l'espoir de faire voir au monde quel délicieux petit gentleman pouvait engendré la très noble famille des Malefoy. D'autant plus qu'il faudrait bientôt penser à réfléchir à sa promise, que ses parents se devaient de choisir. Et pour ne pas restreindre le choix des demoiselles aux sang pur inévitable, il fallait impérativement faire bonne impression, même si, au fond, un joli chèque suffisait généralement aux parents de l'heureuse élue…

-Eh bien, oui, répondit le père, secouant la tête, sans doute dans l'espoir vain de chasser les vapeurs d'alcool qui lui embrumaient le cerveau.

-Je voulais te demander…

S'attendant probablement à une requête tel qu'un beau costume, voir un nouveau jouet –c'est dire s'il connaissait mal son fils, qui ne jouait plus depuis belle lurette ! Il s'empressa de répondre par l'affirmative.

-Tout ze que tu veux, zozota-t-il, lui envoyant un sourire qui avait du se vouloir paternel, mais qui n'était en réalité qu'effrayant de grotesquerie.

Son hériter inspira à fond. Il jouait gros, mais il sentait que son stratagème allait fonctionné. Il sentis son cœur s'emballer.

-Je voudrait savoir le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, père, dit-il d'une voix respectueuse mais ferme -il ne pouvait se permettre de flancher.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : après avoir recraché une partie de la rasade qu'il venait de s'enfiler de son cocktail Vodka-Rhum-Citron et manqué de s'étrangler avec l'autre, il vira du bleu cassis au blanc très pâle, en passant par un rouge soutenu. Malefoy Senior, oubliant un instant de respirer, manqua également de s'étouffer.

-Je…, bafouilla-t-il.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir prit une douche froide, lui remettant les idées en place et stoppant momentanément l'effet de l'alcool.

-Je ne veux pas, fit-il d'une voix plaintive, alors que l'eau glacée imaginaire lui coulait dangereusement le long de la colonne vertébrale, rappelant le tracé sinueux du serpent à la peau écailleuse aussi froide que son regard impitoyable.

L'héritier des Malefoy ne répondit pas, attendant, sachant que le moindre mot pourrait être fatal au bon déroulement de son plan.

-Je… je vais plutôt te l'écrire, alors ? D'accord ? demanda son père d'une voix tremblante, même s'il n'espérait aucun réponse.

Il prit une plume, peu assuré, et griffonna d'une main malhabile les neuf lettres fatidiques :

-_Voldemort_, lut l'enfant à voix basse, se sentant imprégné d'une atmosphère sacrée.

Tout son être semblait être comblé d'une aura de plénitude. Quel nom parfait pour le Mage le plus puissant du siècle, pour le Seigneur incontesté des Ténèbres ! Immédiatement, il comprit pourquoi ce nom n'était prononcé ; il entrevit cette interdiction quasi mystique et se senti transpercé de honte d'avoir osé le proféré, même à voix basse.

Mais ce nom semblait avoir aussi réveillé son père, bien moins mystique, et surtout attisé sa fureur. Il s'était fait piéger. Par son fils. Et, plus grave encore, il avait écrit le nom de son défunt maître. La peur qu'il connu se mua en rage, qu'il retourna instinctivement contre son fils. Il se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter l'enfant un aux yeux gris qui semblait plongé dans une semi transe.

Son premier geste fut une claque sur la joue pâle du jeune Drago ; gifle qui retenti lugubrement dans le living sombre à présent, écorchant au passage de sa bague la chaire tendre du garçon de dix ans. Mais, voyant que Drago n'esquissait pas un geste, docile, le fixant seulement de ses grands yeux gris et vides, sa colère s'accrut de plus belle, et il le frappa encore, jusqu'à le pousser violemment par terre, vociférant et hurlant, proférant des insultes et pires calomnies sur l'enfant terrifié, qui finit par laisser rouler deux larmes salées et grises qui lui semblèrent sillonnée ses joues au tison brûllant.

L'héritier des Malefoy s'enfui dans sa chambre, alors que le père éclatait d'un rire hystérique, emportant son, trésor avec lui : le bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il aurait tant voulu connaître, tant voulu adorer, chérir, écouter… et avoir pour père.


	5. Chapter 5

_Après une longue absence, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! :)  
_  
_Je voulais remercier **Langele **pour sa review qui m'a vraiment donné envie de poursuivre cette fiction qui est, j'ai l'impression, complètement délaissée (quoi que je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ai jamais suscité un grand engouement ;p )_

Cela dit, si vous lisez cette fiction, n'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser un petit commentaire de temps à autre (je demande pas non plus une review à tous les chapitres, même si je ne suis absolument pas contre si l'idée vous en prend... :) ) mais savoir ce qui vous plait, et ce qui ne vous plait pas pourrait sans douter m'aider à peaufiner l'histoire ou mon style ! D'autant plus que je sais que c'est un genre un peu particulier, je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer (personnellement, je la trouve très dure à écrire, même si je suis satisfaite du résultat... mais bon c'est normal aussi, vous me direz... ;) )

_En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise !  
Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

A dater de cette nuit, le Drago se replia encore davantage en lui-même, mais étrangement, changea son comportement de façon inversée ; il s'entendait bien mieux avec son géniteur, n'hésitait pas à montrer les nobles sentiments tels que le mépris, le dédain ou l'arrogance, sans jamais toutefois montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.  
Il parlait plus, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de critiquer, ou approuver vivement les points de vue négatifs et injurieux sur les moldus et les « sang de bourbes ».  
Et personne ne sembla s'intéresser à ce brusque changement d'attitude, si ce n'est peut être son parrain, Severus Rogue, qui chercha discrètement à en connaître la cause, sans jamais trouver de réponse satisfaisante.

D'enfant calme et réservé, même si passionné de magie, il était devenu froid, détaché, hautain et désagréable, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes haut placé, bien entendu. Les liens entre les deux sorciers se tissèrent d'avantages aussi, même s'ils ne restèrent jamais qu'une entende froidement cordiale, doublée d'une certaine empathie, plus discrète et réservée.  
Ce n'était jamais qu'un enfant, et lui un sorcier torturé par un lointain passé qui venait néanmoins régulièrement le tourmenter.

Lucius, quant à lui, ne but plus autant depuis cette nuit, qui revenait le hanter souvent.  
Il avait compris au bout de tout ce temps que l'alcool ne l'aidait pas, voir pire, même s'il annihilait les sensations au départ, elles finissaient par revenir, plus vives et cruelles, et surtout, il le rendait plus faible et vulnérable, car pas maître de lui-même. Son erreur aurait pu lui coûter cher, très cher au temps ou le Seigneur des ténèbres était à son apogée. Et même s'il n'avait encouru aucun Doloris, sa faute n'en étant ma moins grande.

S'en suivit alors une sorte d'entente tacite entre sa femme et lui, qui s'affichaient au public comme un couple exemplaire même si peut être pas enamouré, et un semblant de sympathie hypocrite. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela facilita les choses entre eux et rendit les choses moins étouffantes au manoir :

Débarrassée des soucis de boisson de son bon à rien de mari, Madame pouvait enfin accorder un peu plus d'attention à son fils, dont elle commençait à s'enorgueillir de la beauté –elle pourrait bientôt s'exercer à son passe-temps favori ; dénigrer les autres jeunes femmes et surtout les jeune filles, puisqu'il faudrait lui en choisir une comme belle-fille.  
Si son fils avait été laid, elle n'aurait pas pu se permettre de jouer la difficile, mais là il lui donnait une chance inespérée d'observer et critiquer le moindre détail pour que sa futur épouse ne soit pas n'importe qui pour « son Drago ».

Cependant, si elle n'hésitait pas à exprimer clairement qu'elle n'accepterait pour belle-fille une demoiselle qui est en était digne il n'en restait pas moins vrai que, en son fort intérieur, elle espérait que la prétendante retenue ne serait pas _trop_ belle.

En effet, il lui aurait été insupportable de voir une jeune fille embellir dans son manoir, alors que son sort à elle ne ferait que la mener davantage vers la vieillesse –et la laideur, inexorablement. Et si elle s'enorgueillissait de faire partie d'une roche famille de sang pur aux visages nobles et aux silhouettes gracieuses, elle espérait secrètement qu'aucune petite écervelée n'atteindrait la beauté glacée qu'elle possédait au même âge. Cela, elle n'aurait pu le tolérer.

En cela, Pansy Parkison était une candidate idéale.  
D'une famille prestigieuse, au sang presque aussi pur que celle des Malefoy –mais n'arrivant bien entendu pas au prestige qu'avais acquis les Malefoy, ni même d'ailleurs des Blacks dont elle était issue, malgré les relations sulfureuses et douteuses entretenues durant la guerre- elle pourrait se vanter d'avoir un arbre généalogique plus glorieux que sa belle-fille, mais n'aurait cependant pas honte de la jeune fille qui épouserait le produit de l'union avec Lucius, et si la silhouette de la brune s'était certes affiné au fil du temps jusqu'à devenir affinée, voir distinguée, son visage restai affublé de ce nez ridiculement trop gros et de son visage décidément trop carré, sans qu'on puisse toutefois la qualifier de laide.  
Oui, la petite Pansy Parkinson s'avérait être une épouse potentielle pour son fils.

La fibre maternelle restait donc en sommeil, et elle ne s'éveillerait probablement, jamais. Mais le jeune garçon s'en accommoda : après tout, il n'aurait pas pu se permettre d'espérer mieux.

Les six mois qui suivirent cet incident furent des plus banal au manoir.

Malefoy Senior buvant moins, l'ambiance y était bien moins tendue et on n'y entendait plus les réguliers éclats de voix. La soirée de gala s'était par ailleurs déroulée à merveille.

La réception mondaine, le lendemain de cette nuit révélatrice, se passa plutôt bien, même si les parents Malefoy connurent quelques sueurs froides, le lendemain matin, découvrant la balafre bleutée s'étendant sur la joue de leur fils, ainsi que ses yeux rouges et gonflés par le manque de sommeil.

Effarée, Narcissa Malefoy frôla la crise de nerf, hurlant qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas emmener ce « garçon qui avait l'air de s'être fait battre » En effet, malgré son air indifférent, le jeune homme blond portait les stigmates de cette nuit éprouvante sur son visage pâle. Et si la majorité des sorciers de haut rang étaient généralement d'accord sur l'importance d'une éducation strictes, dure, voir violente lorsque la situation l'exigeait, personne n'était assez fou pour le faire savoir explicitement. Un enfant pouvait être battu sans crainte de désapprobation –et même avec approbation- tant que ça ne se _voyait pas_.

La coupure fut cependant soigneusement nettoyée par les bon soin d'un quelconque elfe de maison, puis dissimulée à l'aide d'un puissant sort – il ne fallait en aucun cas ternir la réputation des Malefoy, qui commençaient à se faire un nom sous un jour plus favorable, en particulier du côté du Ministre de la Magie, ce qui n'était pas sans avantages, ni pour déplaire au patriarche de la famille, moyennant quelques galions déboursés à tout hasard d'œuvre caritatives ou autres prétexte.

Draco Malefoy fut ensuite emmené sur le Chemin de Traverses, et fut autorisé à choisir lui-même son costume –même s'il était évident que la femme blondes à l'air hautain avait son mot à dire.

Cependant, il ne déçu pas sa mère en désignant un sobre costume noir, à la coupe parfaite, et au tissu sombre et fluide, qui devait coûter une petite fortune le mètre, tout en étant de marque reconnue, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Il fut également autorisé à choisir un _petit quelque chose_, son père craignant sans doute un mauvais comportement en guise de représailles.  
Il s'était attardé un instant devant la boutique de Quidditch, ses yeux se posant presque rêveusement sur un balai neuf au courbes gracieuse, mais sa mère s'y était vertement opposé, arguant que c'était dangereux, et surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir sur le dos le fait que son fils se soit cassé un bras.

Le petit garçon blond avait alors simplement choisi un objet recelant de magie noire, dans une enseigne misérable de l'Allée des Embrumes, non loin de la boutique de chez Barjow et Beurk, chassant ses rêves d'air frais et d'envol vers un ciel libre de toute contraintes et rempli de promesses, sous un regard méprisant envers le commerçant au sourire huileux et aux manières empreintes d'un respect tout sauf sincère.

Le soir, Narcissa avait été longuement complimentée par la gente masculine, et jalousée par celle, moins sensible à son charme, féminine. Il faut dire que sa robe-fourreau émeraude étincelant y avait sans doute été pour quelque chose ses bijoux rutilants n'y étaient pas non plus étrangers.

A la fois habillée, élégante et un brin provocateur face aux tons que la mode voulait pastel, elle avait fait sensation. Agrémentée des escarpins les plus distingués et du manteau de fourrure d'un des couturier les plus en vogue du moment, le teint radieux, et pas une ride, elle s'était attirée tous les regards, ce qui n'était finalement pas pour déplaire à son mari, dont la cote de popularité commençait enfin à monter, effaçant petit a petit l'ardoise salée que sa collaboration soi-disant forcée avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom avait laissé au sein de la communauté sorcière.

Après tout, il n'était pas jaloux –tant que les choses en restaient à de pareilles frivolités- et il savait que sa femme ne commettrait pas l'impair de le tromper, sans quoi elle serait répudiée et condamnée à la honte, mais aussi et surtout à la misère et pauvreté proche des Weasley, les traites à leur sang, et cela, elle ne le supporterait pas.  
Lui-même n'était pas d'une fidélité à toute épreuve, même si la discrétion était toujours de mise...

Drago, en garçon modèle, avait suivit sa mère toute la soirée, le regard impénétrable dans son costume noir flambant neuf, lorgnant du regard les personnalités phares du moment, les enviant tout en ne ressentant que du mépris pour ses faibles qui n'arriveraient jamais la cheville du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et tout le monde avait pu constater quel point le jeune homme était bien élevé puisqu'il était resté parfaitement calme, figure ignorée dans la masse de personnes qui se croyaient toutes moins insignifiantes que leurs voisins. Trimbalé ça et là, bousculé de toutes parts, pas une fois il n'avait bronché, et aucune plainte n'avait franchit ses lèvres.

Il se contenait d'accueillir avec indifférence et un sourire forcé les mégères qui lui pinçaient ses joues trop pâles, les jeunes femmes qui s'amusaient à lui ébouriffer les cheveux entre deux _repoudration-express_ et les hommes qui le regardaient de haut, sourire en coin, l'air de dire « il te reste encore du chemin avant de devenir un homme comme moi, petit. »  
Bref, de côtoyer la superficialité et l'hypocrisie humaine dans toute sa splendeur.

Cependant, il ne se formalisa de rien, car il devinait intiment qu'il faudrait en passer par là pour devenir quelqu'un, de puissant de préférence. La seule véritable ombre au tableau était l'évocation inévitable du nom de _Potter_. Quoi qu'il fasse et où qu'il fût, au fil des conversations, le nom souillé revenait inévitablement, comme pour se jouer de lui. Potter par-ci, Potter par-là. Le Survivant avait la côte, et personne n'aurais osé proférer un mot de travers, un commentaires aigre qui aurait pu laisser entendre que le petit garçon prodige n'était sans doute pas parfait. On ne vantait que ses louanges, et sa haine envers l'adolescent qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam s'accrut davantage, si c'était toutefois possible.

Severus Rogue vint plus souvent au manoir ; Narcissa Malefoy avait en effet insisté pour inviter plus de monde, ainsi elle pouvait jouer son rôle d'épouse et d'hôte modèle, et avait une excuse pour passer d'une toilette raffinée à l'autre, et d'en acquérir davantage.

Son parrain expliquait parfois, sous la pression enfantine de Drago, quelques concepts ou l'initiait un peu au noble art des potions. Et le garçon d'écouter, suspendu aux lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens étaient clairs, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec le restant de la très noble famille des Malefoy.

Souvent, il lui osait aussi des questions sur le Mage Noir, et cette époque malheureusement révolue, mais la discussion prenait alors inévitablement les mêmes tournures : soit le maître des potions y mettait un terme brusquement, soit il y répondait par des propos vagues, avant de changer de sujet.

Le garçon avait compris que son parrain ne souhaitait pas s'entretenir de ce sujet avec lui, mais pourquoi ?

Aucune fierté dans ses prunelles noires lorsqu'il évoquait cette époque que l'enfant aurait si ardemment voulut connaître. Pourquoi ? Comment ne pouvait-on pas s'animer de ferveur rien qu'à l'évocation de ses souvenirs ? Cela restait un mystère qu'aucune forme de refoulement ou de pudeur ne pouvait expliquer.

Et il mit du temps à comprendre, et plus encore à accepter. Quoique accepter ne soit pas le bon terme. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, tout au plus, car il avait de la reconnaissance pour cet homme qui, même s'il ne le voyait que peu, avait plus compté que son propre père. Mais cela, il ne le comprit que plus tard, une fois éloigné du manoir. Car on n'y pouvait décemment pas critiquer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps en toute impunité ! Et certainement pas confier avoir été un espion pour le camp adverse, même si cela fut d'extrêmement courte durée.

Le jour des onze ans de Drago marqua un tournant définitif dans sa vie ; il tourna définitivement la page sur cette petite enfance gâchée, cet enfant replié dans ses fantasmes, pour passer à une autre, et non des moindres, puisqu'il devait enfin apprendre ce qui le passionnait depuis toujours : _la magie_.

* * *

_La suite au prochain épisode ! :)_  
_Je sais, ça plante encore et toujours le décors, mais je crois que c'est indispensable que découvrir toutes les facettes du monde de Drago Malefoy..._

Verdict ? :s  


* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voila le nouveau chapitre de « Fausse route » _

_Notre Drago à onze ans, il vient de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard… et va rencontrer Harry Potter, celui qu'il déteste depuis des années sans le connaître…_

_**Bonne lecture **!_

* * *

_Le jour des onze ans de Drago marqua un tournant définitif dans sa vie ; il tourna définitivement la page sur cette petite enfance gâchée, cet enfant replié dans ses fantasmes, pour passer à une autre, et non des moindres, puisqu'il devait enfin apprendre ce qui le passionnait depuis toujours : la **magie.**_

Drago Malefoy ne recevait jamais vraiment de courrier. Ou très rarement.

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact ; des hiboux divers faisaient régulièrement leur apparition dans la grande salle à manger du manoir, ou toquaient contre le carreau de sa chambre en de rares occasions, pour tendre fièrement une patte afin de se décharger du courrier qu'ils apportaient. Mais il s'agissait essentiellement de publicités pour divers produits de luxe ou des proposition d'abonnement à « _Balais Magazine_ » ou la « _Gazette HautRang_ », un petit hebdomadaire destinés aux enfants de sang purs, ou une carte tapageuse de la famille, plus pour faire bonne impression qu'autre chose.

Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas d'amis, et ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'enfants de son âge, mis à part les quelques cousins qu'il avait –les familles de sang pur avaient pour habitude de ne faire que peu d'enfants, afin que l'inestimable patrimoine ne soit pas dilapidé- et quelques fils de connaissances son père.

Rien en tout cas qui ne fut réellement digne de son intérêt, même s'il aimait parfois contempler en cachette les images de joueurs de Quidditch fendant le vent sur leurs balais rutilants. Ils avaient l'air si bien, si parfaitement intégrer dans leurs éléments. Et puis, voler était réellement synonyme de liberté pour ce petit aristocrate confiné dans un manoir impersonnel.

Mais ce matin-là dans la grande salle à manger où se déroulait la triste comédie de la scène du déjeuner en famille modèle, le destin de Drago Lucius Malefoy se scella définitivement :

Les trois Malefoy étaient chacun assis aussi loin des autres que le permettait la large table de bois sculpté, Madame en train de se repasser une touche de rouge à lèvres d'une couleur grenat, ayant siroté à petites gorgée son thé à la Vanille des îles et à peine touché à son assiette, pourtant richement garnie par les elfes de maison –il fallait bien garder la ligne réception en l'honneur de son fils obligeait. Monsieur lisait la Gazette du sorcier, ne manquant pas de critiquer à haute voix chacun des articles lu, avalant d'une traite sa tasse de café fort, mastiquant distraitement ses toasts soigneusement beurrés par les bons soins des elfes de maison. Enfin, Drago mangeait sans appétit des céréales chocolatées, boudant son jus de citrouille frais, mais pas assez glacé à son goût.

Après cette rude épreuve, il aurait droit à ses cadeaux. Non pas que cette perspective l'enchantait, mais il espérait des objets magiques intéressants. Ou alors un nouveau balais ? Ce serait toujours ça… Son rêve le plus cher était bien sur une baguette magique mais pour cela…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite l'oiseau couleur acajou passer la fenêtre ouverte et venir se poser sur la table drapée de soie blanche, entre le sucre et la marmelade de citrouille, la patte fièrement tendue en direction de l'hériter des Malefoy. Réalisant que le courrier lui était adressé _–« Drago Malefoy, salle à manger, Malefoy's Manor_ » était inscrit en lettre vertes sur l'enveloppe- il détacha la lettre de la patte de l'animal puis ne lui accorda plus d'attention, si bien que, vexé, le hibou aux plumes auburn reprit son envol, non sans avoir fait claquer son bec et pousser un hululement en signe de mécontentement, qui laissa le destinataire de la lettre proprement indifférent.

Il décacheta soigneusement l'enveloppe, sous le regard attentif de son père, derrière la gazette du sorcier, qu'il ne lisait plus du tout. Malefoy senior avait aussi un petit sourire en coin ; il savait d'où venait cette lettre, même si il aurait préféré que l'expéditeur vienne de Bulgarie plutôt que de Grande-Bretagne… Quand à Narcissa Malefoy, cette nouvelle ne pouvait que l'enchanter puisqu'elle était synonyme de plusieurs mois sans gamin dans les pattes.

Dés les premiers mots déchiffrés, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement, puis un très fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines et pales. Il était admis à l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée du pays ! Il était un sorcier –bon, ça, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être considéré comme une surprise- et allait _étudier la magie_. S'en suivit des formalités dont il se moquait éperdument –listes de livres, uniformes, ingrédients de potions… Il replia la lettre et annonça d'une voix froide, posée, qu'il était admis à Poudlard.

Son destin venait de prendre une tournure importante. C'est du moins ce qu'il se disait. Et il n'avait pas tord.

* * *

La première fois que Drago Malefoy rencontra le Harry Potter si détesté, il ne sut pas que c'était lui.

C'était l'été, il faisait doux dans le parc du _Malefoy's Manor_, que le soleil inondait de lumière. Malgré tout, le garçon de 11 ans, assis près d'un arbre, n'appréciait nullement ce décor estival. Il serait les poings, trépignant s'impatiencek malgré sa condition qui lui recommandait d'être toujours digne.

Un mois. Dans un mois, il irait à Poudlard. Il apprendrait la magie. Mais pour le moment, il était coincé là, dans son manoir, et les quatre premières semaines de juillet déjà passées lui semblaient s'être étirée pour ne jamais sembler vouloir finir. D'autant plus qu'il lui en faudrait attendre tout aussi longtemps pour que, enfin, il soit le temps de la rentrée des classes.

Son anniversaire était passé depuis un moment maintenant, avec sa réception grandiose mais néanmoins ennuyante à mourir, remplie de Malefoy aux allures hautaines.

Un véritable festin avait été préparé par les elfes de maison servile, dressant sur la grande table de chêne de la plus grande salle du manoir des plats tous plus raffinés que les autres, dans des plats d'or ou d'argent étincelants. La salle avait été pour l'occasion décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard –après tout, nul doute que leur cher et digne héritier irait dans cette noble maison, comme c'était le cas depuis d'innombrables générations –et on l'oubliait alors vite que Sirius Black, un pourtant proche cousin, avait été envoyé Gryffondor. Cependant, il s'était fait renier de la famille, aussi était-ce comme si cette ignominie ne s'était jamais produite. Par ailleurs, Drago Malefoy ne decevrait pas son père sur ce point. Un gâteau gigantesque clôturait le festin, surmonté de formes de serpents verts et ondulant en sucre en guise de bougies. Le garçon avait reçu nombre de présents, enveloppé de papier au couleurs vives, agrémentés de rubans et noeuds pompeux.

Mais rien ne l'avait réellement égayé cette soirée, si ce n'est bien sur la perspective de devenir bientôt élève à Poudlard.

Et voilà qu'il n'avait toujours pas ses fournitures ! Ni ses livres, ni ses robes d'uniformes obligatoires ! Il avait aussi insisté pour avoir un balais –malgré cette stupide interdiction pour les premières années de voler- et avait obtenu gain de cause auprès de son père, qui se comportait avec lui de manière étrangement agréable, s'enorgueillissant que son fils aille bientôt suivre des cours dans cette grande école de sorcellerie, même s'il critiquait souvent le directeur, le traitant de « vieux fou », dans ses meilleurs jours.

Durant les premières semaines de juillet, il avait eut un nouveau précepteur, histoire de se remettre en mémoire quelques concepts et, peut être, prendre un peu d'avance sur la matière. Drago avait été enchanté de la nouvelle –même s'il n'avait répondu que par un petit hochement de tête- et son père voyait cela comme une façon de s'assurer que son fils le lui ferait pas honte une fois à Poudlard, en ne se montrant pas ignare.

Mais le jeune blond avait vite déchanté : il ne pouvait en effet se servir de sa baguette à cause de la loi sur les sorciers mineurs, et ne aire qu'étudier de la théorie ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Le précepteur était un vieux monsieur presque chauve, même s'il s'efforçait de cacher son crâne dégarni par une coiffure savamment réalisée avec les quelques cheveux blancs qui lui restaient. Il avait toujours des vêtements parfaitement coupés, mais qui faisaient un peu vieillot, dans des couleurs vert foncé ou mauve un peu passées, et gardait toujours une attitude très digne, et droite, ce qui attestait de ses origine purement sorcière, malgré son rang bien inférieur à Drago. Par ailleurs, son maintient sec et rigide contrastait étrangement avec sa voix un peu tremblotante, malgré ses efforts pour la maîtriser.

Drago s'était vite lassé de ses leçons ; il connaissait une grande quantité de sorts, ce qu'il l'intéressait était de pouvoir les mettre en pratiques. Les créatures magiques ne lui semblaient intéressantes que s'il s'agissait de loups garou ou de créatures dangereuses, mais il ne s'y intéressait pas très longtemps, et commençait à penser à autre chose dés que le vieil homme énumérait quelques caractéristiques ou propriétés particulières.

Mais le pire était sans doute ses courts d'histoire de ma magie. Sachant pertinemment que les cours d'histoire se soldaient souvent d'échec à l'école de sorcellerie, le précepteur s'était efforcé d'axer ses leçons sur ce sujet, qui semblait à Drago le plus ennuyeux de tous. Bien sûr, Lucius avait également fait pression sur le vieil homme pour que les faits soient toujours racontés en l'avantage des sorciers de sangs purs, mais le jeune garçon n'écoutait pas vraiment.

La seule chose qui aurait réellement attiré son attention aurait été un récit détaillé de la dernière guerre, mais le vieux monsieur ne put se résoudre à présenter Lord Voldemort comme le « gentil » de l'histoire, et ne pouvait décemment pas lui donner tord devant l'héritier des Malefoy. Malgré son mépris pour les moldus, il avait tout de même un minimum d'estime pour les enfants de modlus, qui devaient parvenir à s'intégrer dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient en rien, et qui les rejetait parfois durement à cause d'origines sur lesquelles il n'avaient aucun pouvoir. Aussi le sujet ne fut-il pas ou si peu abordé.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Drago décréta qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses cours, et le précepteur reconnu qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose de plus à apprendre au jeune garçon concernant les sortilèges, sans oser préciser que pour le reste, il était loin d'avoir acquis de quelconques nouvelles leçons, même s'il fallait admettre que ce garçon avait un certain potentiel non négligeable. Le précepteur se contenta de se taire, et il reçut une bourse bien remplie pour son travail.

Cependant, si ces cours l'avaient agacé, une fois le précepteur parti, il n'avait pas d'activités à faire, et s'ennuyait d'autant plus. Il avait alors pensé au chemin de Traverse qui l'attendait, et avait passé une bonne partie des vacances à parler de ses fournitures, et en particulier de sa baguette magique.

Ses parents, lassés de le voir insister jour après jour, avait finit par consentir à l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Enfin, ses deux parents firent leur apparition sur les marches de la riche demeure. Le garçon blond dut user de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas se mettre à courir le plus vite possible vers eux, impatient de concrétiser sa condition d'élève. Enfin. Il les rejoignit donc tranquillement, visage impassible malgré les pas rapides qui foulaient l'herbe tendre soigneusement entretenue du parc qui faisait office d'enceinte au _Malefoy's Manor_.

* * *

Il se trouvait dans le magasin de prêt-à-porter de Mme Guipure depuis peu de temps. Ses parents avaient été chercher ses fournitures, pour _aller plus vite_ et ça le contrariait grandement, bien qu'il ne le laissa pas paraître. Même si le chemin de Traverse était grouillant de population inférieure, quitter le Manoir, changer d'air, lui plaisait. Et même s'il s'appliquait à montrer un comportement irréprochable et digne de son sang, intérieurement, il se délectait d'observer les vitrines pimpantes des magasins, observant avec une indifférence feinte les objets et visages qui l'entouraient. Entre cette rue bondée de gens de toutes conditions et le luxe glacé de la demeure des Malefoy, rien ne semblait pouvoir être plus éloignée. Mais au manoir, si les grimoires et objets luxueux attestaient d'une magie noire manifeste pour chacun des membres, le Chemin de Traverse semblait être le cœur même du monde magique. Et la magie était ce qui intéressait le plus le petit garçon blond.

La femme du magasin était souriante, agréable. Mais elle n'avait pas un haut rang, aussi se contenta-t-il de ne pas se montrer désagréable avec elle lorsqu'elle lui présentait ses uniformes et prenait ses mesures.

Elle réajustait ses uniformes –il était un rien trop petit pour le modèle standard, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer : il aurait préféré être grand, c'était un avantage indéniable pour dominer… mais cela viendrait sans doute avec le temps… et puis la taille seule ne comptait pas, cela il le comprenait déjà intuitivement.

Un garçon de son âge, les cheveux en bataille, l'air intimidé, avait alors fait son entrée dans la petite boutique. Ses yeux d'un vert troublant avaient attiré le regard du garçon blond, ainsi que son air perdu, comme s'il n'avait pas sa place dans cet endroit, comme s'il ne se reconnaissait pas le droit de prendre ne fut-ce que la moindre parcelle d'espace.

Malgré ses lunettes de travers, ses cheveux en bataille et son air débraillé –il portait des vêtement bien trop larges pour sa petite taille et son corps frêle- il lui inspira tout de suite quelque chose. Il n'aurait su définir ce sentiment étrange qui l'étreignit, mais, lui qui était d'un naturel si avare de mots, il ressenti le besoin de lui parler.

Peut être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas habitude côtoyer d'autres enfant de son âge, peut être parce que la lueur dans le regard du garçon aux cheveux noirs ne ressemblait pas à celle des gosses insouciants qu'il avait parfois vu, peut être simplement parce qu'il était désespérément seul dans ce grand manoir glacé malgré la chaleur de l'été, et que simplement, il avait envie de parler, de se sentir rien qu'une fois, un enfant normal.

Car du haut du pied d'estalle que lui conféraient ses regards méprisants dû à ses yeux de glace et de son noble sang, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un gosse à qui la vie s'était refusée à faire le moindre cadeau. Il était encore plus perdu que le gamin qui lui faisait face et qui ignorait même jusqu'à l'existence de la magie un jour plus tôt, alors que chacun qui y était précisément rattaché se devait de connaître son nom et sa légendaire cicatrice.

Car Harry, malgré la prophétie qui entravait sa route, malgré sa sombre destinée et les embûches qui étaient liées à sa vie même, avait encore l'espoir, et malgré les manipulation multiples qu'il aurait à subir, il resterait toujours une part de lui se refusant à baisser les bras, cette force même qui lui conférait le rare pouvoir de résister à l'Imperium, cette force en lui qu'il puisait dans les relations sincères qu'il avait tissé avec les autres.

Alors que Drago Malefoy ne serait jamais qu'un enfant privé d'amour, privé de choix, qui avait une illusion de pouvoir dans les veines et son nom, mais qui ne resterait au fond jamais plus qu'un simple pantin aux mains de la haine et des préjugés qu'incombaient sa classe sociale.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est d'une voie traînante et un peu distante qu'il prit la parole. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se montrer désagréable, mais il ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre –au fond, s'il avait été honnête envers lui-même, il aurait du reconnaître qu'il était un peu intimidé, et qu'il avait agit de cette façon si distante car c'était comme ça qu'il avait toujours agit, et qu'il ne connaissait pas d'autre manière de parler à un parfait inconnu –qui n'était pas un personnage importante avec lequel il fallait user d'un langage raffiné et obséquieux.  
Et il parla.

Plus tard, il eut vaguement conscience d'avoir manqué de tact. Mais dans le fond était-ce vraiment important ?  
Il se mentit en s'affirmant que non.  
Cependant, peut être que s'il avait su trouver des mots, un ton plus amical, les choses en auraient été tout autres pour ces deux enfants… ou peut être pas ?  
C'est une chose qui resterait un mystère.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy avait jugé bon que son fils se fasse quelques connaissances –il ne voulait pas qu'il finisse dans son coin, minable élève qui n'avait pas d'amis !

Bien entendu, il ne songeait pas aux amis en terme de relations sincère et durable, mis davantage comme des connaissances à exhiber dans on carnet d'adresse. Après tout, s'attacher ne causait que des problèmes, et était réservés aux faibles, qui souffraient ensuite, mais il était indispensable pour un représentant de haut rangs d'avoir un nombre conséquent de connaissances. D'ailleurs, on pouvait reconnaître les élèves influents par les gens qu'ils côtoient. Et il étai nécessaire de connaître du monde pour les influencer et asseoir son autorité.

Aussi, il prit soin d'inviter des personnes qu'il jugeait digne que son héritier fréquente durant le dernier mois des vacances.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance de Crabbe et Goyle, deux garçons qui, il ne tarda pas à le découvrir, n'avaient aucune personnalité en plus de souffrir d'une bêtise affligeante. Ils s'apparentaient plus des animaux de compagnie abrutis qu'à des _amis_, et le blond eut vite fait de se faire obéir des deux brutes, compensant ainsi sa petite carrure.

Il rencontra également la fameuse Pansy Parkinson, une fille aussi superficielle que laide, jugea-t-il au premier abord.

Elle était de taille moyenne, plutôt mince, et on pouvait espérer qu'avec le temps, elle pourrait jouir d'un physique plutôt avantageux, si ce n'est son visage disgracieux, évoquant davantage une tête de pékinois affublée d'une perruque de cheveux noirs et soyeux. Mais si elle était mesquine et dinde par certain côté, elle n'en possédait pas moins un côté manipulatrice et perfide qui plut tout de suite au garçon aux yeux gris, le décelant presque immédiatement derrière ces manières précieuses. En fait, sous ses airs de cruche, elle cachait plutôt bien son jeu.

La fille de la noble famille des sangs Purs qu'était les Parkinson, perçu quant à elle très vit que ce garçon serait du côté des puissants. Elle tomba également sous le charme de sa beauté glacée, cette attirance persisterait de nombreuses années encore, sans toutefois être réellement réciproque.

Lorsqu'il découvrit, plus tard, à qui il avait eut affaire dans le magasin de prêt-à-porter, il en connut un mélange de sentiments forts. Colère, d'abord. Celui qu'il avait haït pour avoir anéanti son Maître s'était retrouvé face à lui, cette immonde vermine ! Et il lui avait parlé ! Il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir compris, tout comme il en voulut au garçon de ne pas le lui avoir dit.

Mais en même temps, un autre sentiment prenait place, qu'il ne savait définir. Il avait du mal à mettre ce nom tant omis sur le visage mince qu'il avait croisé ce jour-là. Lorsqu'il se représentait cet objet de haine, il ne prenait pas de traits précis et cette révélation fut un bouleversement:

Commet un garçon si frêle, à l'air innocent, quoi qu'ayant sans doute vécu… Oui, il avait put voir dans ses yeux d'un vert limpides que ce n'était pas un enfant comme les autre… pouvait-il avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?  
Comment un être à l'apparence si faible, au sang visiblement souillé et au rang si méprisable pouvait-il avoir vaincu son maître ?  
Etait-il un mage noir qui se cachait sous des apparences miteuses ? Ou avait-il bénéficié d'une chance phénoménale ?  
Peut être, après tout, le connaissait-il au fond pas le fin mot de cette histoire.  
A l'avenir, plutôt que de se hérisser à l'évocation de ce nom honni, le garçon blond tendait au contraire l'oreille, en quête de détails qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Cependant, la plupart de ses suppositions furent vite rejetée. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que son Maitre, le Seigneur des Ténèbre se soit vu vaincu par un gamin sans raison. Et il n'était décemment pas concevable que le garçon malingre qu'il avait croisé sur le chemin de Traverse puisse être puissant. Il opta donc davantage sur la chance, ou des circonstances inconnues, ce qui continua tout de même de la tarauder un certain temps.

C'est sur cette interrogation que l'été finit par s'étioler, annonçant septembre, et la rentrée des classes...

* * *

_Et voila !  
Comment vous avez trouvé ? _

_Le prochain chapitre concernera bien sûr la seconde rencontre de Drago avec Harry, dans le train, et puis bien sûr cette première année à Poudlard. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé dans les grandes lignes et du point de vue d'Harry, bien sûr, mais êtes-vous certains de tout connaitre ? Comment l'a vécue Malefoy ?_

_A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un p'tit commentaire !_ :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voila : fin de l'été, enfin la rentrée des classes tant attendue par Drago Malefoy, et bien sûr sa confrontation avec Harry Potter dans le train, ce petit instant où il refuse de lui serrer la main,et qui aurait peut être put tout changer...  
Début de première année, donc, mais vue au travers des yeux de notre arrogant blond..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les semaines avaient passée, sous le signe d'un temps clair et doux, au ciel bleu clair parsemé de timides nuages blancs, à défaut d'un soleil radieux. Août s'était lentement étiolé, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souvenir. Septembre était à présent là, avec son temps encore doux, même si l'air tendait imperceptiblement à se rafraîchir, et promesse de l'entrée à Poudlard avec, pour Drago Malefoy.

Le premier septembre, date fatidique, Drago s'était réveillé aux aurores, avec un sentiment d'excitation proche de l'euphorie.

Il avait très mal dormi, mais ce n'était pas tant une légère appréhension que l'impatience grandissante de découvrir la magie et de faire ses preuves.

Il savait qu'il serait à Serpentard, sans le moindre doute –comment aurait-il pu en être autrement pour un vrai Malefoy tel que lui ? Il était prédestiné à porter fièrement le blason vert et argent de ces dignes ancêtres- et qu'il était loin d'être idiot, même s'il espérait que les cours seraient plus intéressants que ceux délivrés par son percepteur.

Bien entendu, il attendait surtout les cours de potions, avec son parrain, Severus, même s'il devrait s'habituer à le nommer Monsieur ou Professeur, ce qui lui semblait particulièrement grotesque, même s'il en comprenait l'obligation. Les sortilèges étaient en fait la matière qui lui tardait le plus d'apprendre, mais il savait qu'elle était donnée par le directeur de la maison des Serdaigle, aussi n'était-il pas trop optimiste, afin de ne pas être déçu. Mais il se disait qu'après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que les cours dispensés par des ex Gryffondors, non ? Il détestait déjà la métamorphose, rien que pour le principe, mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait rivaliser d'impassibilité pour ne pas le montrer. Même s'il se devait de faire honneur à sa future maison, il ne pouvait se permettre de s'attirer des ennuis de la part des enseignants.  
Concernant ces condisciples, il pourrait toujours s'arranger…

Il espérait aussi rencontrer des gens, mais ne s'inquiétait en fin de compte pas trop. Il se savait avoir une certaine réputation dans le monde magique de par son nom, et comptait bel et bien étendre son influence dans la maison des verts et argent le plus vite possible. Dans le pire des cas, Crabbe et Goyle lui resteraient dévoués, et il connaissait également Pansy, même s'il espérait ne pas avoir à passer tout son temps avec. Dans le fond, il savait qu'elle n'était pas la gourde qu'elle voulait bien faire croire aux autres sous son air niais de petite fille modèle qui passait bien avec ses parents, même si sa personnalité venimeuse n'était pas moins dangereuse. Mais il était un homme à présent, et un véritable homme ne passe pas ses journées à parler chiffons avec une fille !

Non, s'il avait mal dormi, se tournant sans cesse dans son grand lit sculpté à baldaquin aux de draps de soie verte, ne parvenant qu'à dormir quelques heure, lorsqu'il avait finit par s'endormir, les yeux gonflés de fatigue, c'était parce que la perspective de bientôt partir le mettait dans tous ses états.

Août était passé si lentement ! La dernière semaine lui avait semblé un véritable supplice, alors qu'il décomptait heures et jours avant son entrée dans l'école de Sorcellerie.

Bien sûr, il s'était appliqué à ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion particulière, ne tenant pas à passer pour un enfant faible, incapable de se contrôler. Mais la journée d'hier avait été particulièrement éprouvante, et il avait du user de toute ses capacité pour ne laisser voir qu'un visage neutre, se laissant aller à un sourire lumineux, les yeux remplis d'étoile seulement une fois seul dans sa grande chambre.

Et voila que ça y était.

Nous étions le premier septembre, et il allait enfin prendre le Poudlard express, et découvrir son Poudlard et la maison des Serpentards, école même ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait ses études, une cinquantaine d'années auparavant, et il faisait beau, pour ne rien gâcher.Pensée stupide s'il en est, car le temps n'était généralement pas sa première préoccupation, mais en cette journée Historique, tout éléments lui semblait follement positif et digne de s'y attarder gaiement. Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement. Il pouvait pleuvoir ou neiger, il s'en moquait, tout ce qui lui importait était sa lettre soigneusement pliée dans sa valise, qui avait été porteuse de la meilleure nouvelle qu'il ai sans doute jamais eut de sa courte vie.

Dés qu'il avait ouvert un œil, il avait repoussé les couvertures fines, les projetant au fond du lit, et s'était levé d'un bond, impatient que la journée soit déjà finie. Sa valise avait déjà été faite la veille par un elfe de maison, mais il fit néanmoins le tour de sa chambre au moins deux fois, pour s'assurer de ne rien avoir oublié. C'était un peu idiot car il n'aurait besoin de pratiquement rien à Poudlard, et que ses parents pouvaient toujours lui envoyé la moindre chose par hibou postal, mais il voulait tout de même vérifier, malgré le fait qu'il ne s'attachait de toute façon par aux objets matériels. A quoi bon, si ce n'est pour de collections rares et de luxe, puisqu'on pouvait en acquérir tant qu'on voulait ? Que ça s'abîmait, pour être remplacé ?

La seule exception était bien sûr sa baguette magique.

Depuis son acquisition chez Ollivander, il ne l'avait plus quitté, malgré cette horripilante interdiction de faire de la magie. Son père l'avait sévèrement prévenu qu'il ne tolérerait aucun excès, même si Drago savait qu'il était en son pouvoir de s'attirer la clémence de la commission de justice. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son géniteur toutefois, et il était inutile de s'attirer des problèmes. Il voulait une réputation glorieuse, pas celle d'un gamin transgressant les interdits. Il savait qu'il risquait le renvoi en cas d'infraction, et même s'il se doutait dans sa confiance arrogante que la réputation de son père suffirait à le préserver des ennuis, il était inutile de se montrer contre le ministère à face découverte. Non, mieux valait frapper fort, soudainement, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, ondulant en silence comme le serpent. Une fois le moment propice, lorqu'il serait plus grand et plus puissant, nul doute qu'il serait emmener à de grande choses ; à suivre la voie de son maître. En attendant, il se contenta d'en rêver, mais ne tenta aucun sort, se contentant de rêver à tous ceux qu'il lancerait une fois à Poudlard.

Il vérifia plusieurs fois que sa baguette se trouvait bel et bien dans sa manche –ça lui permettait de la sortir d'un mouvement souple et bien plus classe que si elle se trouvait dans sa poche, et il ne souhaitait pas avoir l'air ridicule avec une baguette en main, car celle-ci était le symbole absolu de sa puissance. N'était-ce pas l'objet par excellence qui différenciait sorciers et vulgaires moldus ?

La rumeur qu'Harry Potter allait entamer ces études cette année avait aussi fait le tour des conversations durant le mois d'août, et il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus dans cette désagréable perspective. Le fait de devoir partager son école avec cette vermine ? Le fait qu'il risque de lui voler une partie de la vedette –soyons réaliste, les gens étaient stupides et n'avaient que ce nom à la bouche, et même les Malefoy inspirait respect et terreur, il ne pouvait pas totalement rivaliser avec ce bâtard.

De plus, plus il entendait parler de ce fameux Harry Potter –paraîtrait-il qu'il avait été vu sur le chemin de Traverse au milieu des vacances, la Gazette que recevait son père en avaient fait les choux gras pendant un moment, accompagnées de spéculations les plus diverses- plus la sensation désagréable d'avoir manqué quelque chose se faisait ressentir. Il paraitrait qu'il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et noirs de son père, mais les yeux verts troublants de sa mère, la regrettée sang de bourbe Lily Evans. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait qu'il avait été élevé par des moldus, même si les opinions divergeaient ensuite entre le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une calomnie et d'autres d'une très bonne chose, et que ces vêtements paraissaient le moins bizarres, voir débraillés -rien d'étonnant venant des ces pitoyable moldus, mais… l'image du garçon de chez madame Guipure lui revenait souvent en mémoire. Se pouvait-il que ce garçon malingre soit ce héros du monde sorcier ? Se pouvait-il que ce gosse paumé puisse être celui qu'on nommerait bientôt l'Elu ? Était-il possible qu'il l'ai croisé sans savoir que c'était lui le bâtard qui avait anéanti son maitre ?  
La question l'avait longuement taraudé.

Drago était descendu prendre un petit déjeuné, habillé de son uniforme de Poudlard impeccablement coupé, sans un pli dans le tissu sombre, ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffé et plaqué sur sa tête en une coupe distinguée.

Il avait fait particulièrement attention à ne pas salir sa robe noire de jus de citrouille glacé, même si ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne renversait plus son verre, et que les elfes de maison pouvaient arranger cela en un rien de temps. Il avait épousseté avec soin les miettes restantes des toastes beurrés, et s'était dirigé vers le bureau de son père, qui l'attendait pour onze heure moins dix. Les elfes avaient apporté sa valise devant la porte.

Puis avait dit au revoir à sa mère de façon distinguée, et il avait presque pu décerner une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux clairs, ce qui l'avait rempli d'un sentiment réservé normalement aux faibles. Il s'était promis de travailler là-dessus, cette rentrée exacerbant décidément bien trop ces pitoyables émotions.

Son père avait fait un transplanage d'escorte jusqu'à la gare de King Cross, où il avait été rejoint par la famille Crabbe et Goyle –ainsi l'héritier des Malefoy n'aurait pas à les rechercher dans les compartiments comme un vulgaire gamin perdu. Il avait pris congé de son géniteur, pour se trouver un compartiment tranquille dans le Poudlard Express.

En chemin, il avait lancé des œillades méprisantes aux élèves qui semblaient de premières années (les plus anxieux) et avait bousculé sans égard un garçon aux cheveux châtains et à la tête de souris. Il s'était bien entendu comporté différemment envers les élèves plus âges de Serpentards, qui, s'ils ne comptaient pas se soumettre à un gosse d'onze ans, avaient cependant laissé transparaître un certain respect à l'entendre de son patronyme.

Sa seconde rencontre avec Le Garçon Qui A Survécu ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu.

Colère et haine lui avaient d'abord inspirée une vengeance amère, un traitement qu'il pourrait infliger au garçon aux yeux verts par le biais des brutes épaisses qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle. Une fois passé la stupeur, il avait immédiatement pris le parti d'en faire son ennemi.

Mais après réflexion, il s'était dit qu'une stratégie plus subtile était tout aussi bien, voire bien mieux. Après tout, il était Serpentard, et il n'y avait que les Gryffondors balourds pour se précipiter tête baissée sans réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ? _Lui_ savait réfléchir plus loin, et son plan était ingénieux.

Il avait envisagé de s'en faire un _ami_.

Après tout, avoir _Le_ Harry Potter dans ses connaissances ne pouvait être bénéfique pour sa réputation –même si cette idée l'avait d'abord répugnée au plus haut point, ayant des airs de trahison envers son Maître disparut- et un atout précieux dans l'ascension qu'il prévoyait glorieuse autant que possible.

De plus certains bruits courraient qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un mage noir. Dire qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot était sans doute exagéré, mais il restait extrêmement septique, et souhaitait néanmoins en apprendre davantage.

Mais, plus important que tout, après s'être assuré de sa sympathie, voire même son influence sur le garçon traitre à son sang, il n'en aurait été que plus facile et surtout jouissif de mieux le détruire ensuite, de le briser, comme sa vie avait basculé dans un néant de solitude, plongé dans les ténèbres que nul espoir ne pouvait plus espérer, lorsqu'il avait apprit que le Survivant avait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Il ferait donc d'une pierre deux coups, ce qui lui semblait être absolument machiavélique.  
Parfait, en somme.

Seulement, sa rencontre dans la Poudlard express, le jour de la rentrée, ne s'était pas passée comme il l'avait prévu.

Il pensait avoir un avantage indéniable en l'ayant déjà rencontré chez Mme Guipure –il savait de son père que le garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille avait été élevé par une famille incompétente de _moldus_, un comble quand on savait qu'il était l'emblème par excellence du monde sorcier depuis les dix dernières années, et qu'il ne pouvait pas conséquent que n'avoir que peu de connaissances dans ce monde nouveau pour lui qu'était celui de la communauté magique.

Sans exactement reconnaître la cause exacte du cruel sentiment de déception qu'il avait ressenti lorsque « l'Elu » avait dédaigneusement refusé de serré sa main, il avait sans hésité choisi de revenir à sa position initiale de haine.

Si ce bon a rien et stupide Weasley n'avait pas été là, peut être les choses en auraient-t-elles autrement ? Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à baisser son masque de glace en présence du rouquin traitre à son sang. Alors le mépris avait fait place à cette parodie de sympathie.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une grande contrariété associée à de la rancœur douce amère. Presque de la… tristesse ?

Mais il avait fait le choix de ne pas s'interroger outre mesure sur ces sentiments impromptus, et les laisser de côté. Après tout, il n'y avait que les faibles pour se complaire dans des émotions si futiles. De plus, il associa cette émotion dérangeante à la déception de ne pas avoir pu régler son compte à Potter et Wesaley, à cause de ce stupide rat. Il n'avait pas peut d'un quelconque rongeur, mais ne voulait pas que des griffures viennent tenir son image parfaite, si abîmer sa peau diaphane. Un jeune homme digne comme lui ne pouvait se permettre des blessures qui pouvaient laissé croire qu'il s'était battu comme un pauvre moldu. De plus, il ne pouvait pas user de magie, et ne comptait pas s'abaisser à se rendre à l'infirmerie dés le premier jour. Il ne souhaitant en aucun cas passer pour une petite nature.

Aussi, il prit le parti de faire le la vie de ce bâtard de Potter un enfer, comme l'était sa décision initiale, ne se privant d'aucune occasion pour l'humilier ou le faire enrager, réussissant presque à la piéger avec ce duel bidon dans la salle des Trophées.Il avait été difficile de résister à la tentation de l'y rejoindre malgré tout, histoire de lui flanquer une raclée dont il ne pourrait même pas se plaindre car ne pourrait pas admettre qu'il avait violer le règlement en sortait de son dortoir la nuit. Mais même s'il était tentant de se mesurer à Potter dans un duel magique dont il connaissait pas mal les astuces, plus en tout cas que cet ignorant élevé par des moldus, il avait préféré la méthode plus sure, sournoise et vicieuse qu'aurait sans nul doute approuvé ces ancêtres de Serpentard.

Son but avait été de le pousser au renvoi. Séparé du monde magique, il aurait peut être finit par sombrer dans l'oubli, ou tout du moins, ne plus faire l'objet de tant déloges scandaleuses.

Mais il avait échoué.

Soit, il aurait d'autres occasions de lui mener la vie dure.

Et puis, il devait malgré tout admettre que ces joutes verbales lui _plaisaient_. Oui, si l'honnêteté avait été une de ses qualités –pas seulement envers les autres, mas également envers _lui-même, _car c'était quelque chose qui lui faisait cruellement défaut- il aurait reconnu qu'il aurait du mal à se passer de ses disputes fréquentes, de la rage sourde qu'il provoquait chez le Survivant, même si ça impliquait que lui aussi soit sujet à cette haine qui le dévorait, et submergé par des émotions coléreuses qu'il n'arrivait pas à maitriser totalement, lui qui affectionnait plus que tout son masque de glace.

Mais la fureur et la malveillance ne faisaient pas partie de ces sentiments que ressentent les faibles, aussi s'y plongeait il avec délectation.

C'était devenu une habitude de provoquer l'Elu, et son entourage en plus de martyriser les plus faibles. Mais, mis à part l'exutoire et le défoulement qu'il y avait à sentir la peut et la tristesse, cette pitoyable émotion, chez les autres, les moqueries adressée aux Weasley et à Hermione Granger, la Sang de Bourbe étaient surtout due au désir de blesser Potter, plus que de blesser le deux élèves qui accompagnaient partout celui-qui-a-survécu, même s'il devait admettre qu'il lui plaisait d'irriter Weasley.  
Cela dit, il était lassant à la fin, car il s'emportait rapidement. Quelques mots suffisaient à faire mouche, s'en était trop facile.

La fille de moldus était plus intéressante de ce point de vue, car elle faisait de son mieux pour étouffer les répliques cinglantes qui, il est était certain, lui venait en bouche.

Elle s'efforçait de rester digne, un rien hautaine et dédaigneuse peut être, semblant ne pas être le moins du monde affectée par les mots cruels qui lui étaient lancés. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant, et surtout beaucoup plus jubilatoire lorsque, enfin, il réussissait à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Curieux comme, alors que venant de deux milieux opposés, sur ce comportement, ils présentaient en fait une façon assez semblable d'agir.  
Curieux comme il aurait du se sentir proche de cette fille aux dents proéminentes.  
Qui mieux qu'elle aurait compris la solitude de l'enfant unique ?  
Qui mieux qu'elle comprenait sa soif d'apprendre, d'en connaitre toujours davantage.  
Qui aurait été plus adaptée pour être en phase avec cette attraction irrésistible qu'il éprouvait pour la magie, du fait qu'elle venait d'un milieu qui en était exempt.  
Qui d'autre avait une intelligence vive et aigue rivalisant avec la sienne –même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, ne fusse qu'en lui-même, se bornant à penser qu'elle n'était capable que de retenir par cœur des stupides bouquins. S'il était prêt à a admettre qu'elle possédait une bonne mémoire, jamais il n'aurait accepté le fait qu'elle ne retenait pas seulement des bribes de phrases, mais comprenait les théories et pouvait les appliquer avec brio qui plus est.

Bien sur, ils étaient également fondamentalement différents, mais il aurait, peut être, pu en être tout autre.

Même avec Harry Potter, en fait, il aurait pu se trouver des ressemblance, la première et plus importante étant sans le moindre doute celle de l'enfance malheureuse.

Bien entendu, leur enfance avait été à bien des égards fort dissemblables ; Malefoy dans un prison dorée, à la somptuosité glacée, tandis que le Survivant était clairement détesté, prisonnier d'un placard trop petit par des gens qui le méprisaient quand les Malefoy méprisaient monde mais s'engorgeaient de leur héritier sui parfait.  
Un autre point commun était cette absence de choix ce trop lourd destin qui pesait sur leurs épaules frêles. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu n'avait rien demandé, et encore moins à avoir à sauver le monde, mais c'était là sa tâche, son seul avenir, pantin orphelin aimé certes, mais manipulé tour de même, né pour devenir l'assassin de Lord Voldmort, quand le garçon blond était lui destiné à devenir son plus fervent serviteur, prêt à mourir pour cette cause qu'il avait finit par croire sienne.

Étrange comme la naissance nous façonne…

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'au fond, le jeune Malefoy n'était pas tant désappointé de ne pas voir le célèbre Harry Potter quitter l'école car il aimait ces altercations.

Car il n'aurait pas supporté de ne plus voir cette étincelle de colère briller les yeux émeraude du Survivant.

Et parce qu'au fond, rien ne lui plaisait plus que de savoir qu'il était la cause même de ce bouleversement.

Que lui, Drago Malefoy, avait ce pouvoir sur son ennemi.

Que seul lui parvenait si bien à fait étinceler ses yeux de colère...

* * *

_Voila qui clôt ce nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous ai plu :) N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si c'est le cas, je suis en manque de gentilles reviews... ;)  
_

_Le prochain chapitre relatera bien entendu la suite de cette première année pour le jeune Drago Malefoy !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Vous n'y croyiez plus, hein ? Bon, je dois dire, que moi non plus je n'étais pas certaine de jamais écrire un chapitre supplémentaire… mais bon, vaille que vaille, en voici un nouveau. J'espère être plus rapide pour la suite, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre !_

_En espérant ne pas avoir perdu le peu de « fidèles » qui me restaient ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : bon, je sais que ça commence à devenir un peu long, et qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose –puisqu'on connaît déjà l'histoire__, au fond. Mais c'est surtout pour que vous compreniez l'état d'esprit de Drago, que vous voyiez les choses à travers ses yeux. Cela dit, dans les chapitres suivant je pense brosser plus rapidement les années suivantes… jusqu'à la sixième année, où vont réellement commencer « les choses sérieuses » ! _;) _et surtout différentes de la trame que l'on connaît déjà._

* * *

Cette première année, en fait, ne c'était en rien passée comme il l'avait pourtant méticuleusement préparée.

Certes, il était à Serpentard –tout autre maison aurait été indigne de lui et surtout un terrible déshonneur ; il n'aurait même pas osé imaginer la tête –et la correction !- que lui aurait infligé son père s'il avait annoncé qu'il était reçu à Pouffsouffle ou Gryffondor. Serdaigle aurait été moins catastrophique, mais malgré tout humiliant- et à la fin de l'année il s'était imposée dans son année auprès de ses condisciples. Il n'avait pas encore la notoriété suffisante pour se présenter comme leader de sa maison auprès des années supérieure, mais son autorité était établie chez les premières années, et nul doute que son influence ne ferait que croitre avec les années.

Après le pénible trajet en barque avec celui qu'il jugeait de « balourd » de garde chasse, ils avaient pénétrés dans le château, et le garçon blond, entouré de ses deux acolytes silencieux, avait retenu son souffle en pénétrant dans ce lieu de Magie. Certes, il avait l'habitude du Manoir luxueux, même si froid par bien des égards, et les demeures spacieuses de l'impressionnaient guère, mais il fallait reconnaître que le château en plus d'être gigantesque, inspirait une sorte d'aura majestueuse, même s'il manquait de raffinement par d'autres côtés. Il n'écouta pas vraiment le petit discours de McGonagall, sachant déjà ce qu'il avait à savoir de par son père, et surtout, il s'agissait de la directrice des Gryffondors, et s'il avait bien une maison qu'il était sensé exécrer, c'était ces idiots de Gryffondors. Cependant, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer inutilement dés le début, aussi se contenta-t-il d'afficher un visage neutre, n'écoutant que d'une oreille, l'image de la silhouette sombre du château où brillaient les fenêtre se découpant dans le ciel bleu nuit restant gravé dans sa mémoire.

Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, il n'était pas anxieux. Impatient, certes, même s'il tentait des réfréner ces vulgaires émotions, mais il savait que tout ce qui les attendaient était un simple chapeau miteux et une chanson ridicule. Pas de quoi afficher ces têtes terrifiées ! Il en profita également pour observer les visages qui l'entouraient, tenant de deviner qui irait dans quel maison, et ces quelques instants de répit lui permirent aussi de penser à quelques phrases cinglantes qu'il pourrait à l'occasion jeter au visage de ce traître à son sang de Weasley –lui demander si tant de place comparé à chez lui n'était pas un choc trop grand, entre autres…

Lorsque son tour était enfin venu de poser le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux soigneusement peignés, il s'étant avancé d'un pas conquérant, ne voulant surtout pas ressembler à ces élèves ridicules et tremblants, et dés que celui-ci lui avait effleuré le crâne, son destin avec la maison des verts et argents s'était scellé, alors qu'il était acclamé par la table des _Serpentards_.

Peut être en fouillant attentivement, pourtant, le chapeau détenteur du pouvoir de Répartition aurait put trouver une grande fidélité concernant celui que le jeune Drago considérait comme son Maître sans même jamais l'avoir vu, qui était une qualité appréciée chez les Pouffsouffles.

Peut être qu'en se penchant sur son cas plus longuement, il aurait découvert un courage insoupçonné, mais qui ne ferait surface que bien des années plus tard.

Peut être le Choixpeau magique aurait-il put tenir compte de la soif d'apprendre du garçon, de son intelligence qui ne demandait qu'à être stimulée davantage.

Mais rien de tout cela n'avait été fait. Même les simples morceaux d'étoffe, semble-t-il, sont sujet aux préjugés, dans le fond, car à peine le Choixpeau s'était-il rendu compte qu'il avait affaire à un Malefoy et qu'il avait put confirmer quelques qualité de la maison des vert et argent que la sentence était tombée : Serpentard. Il ne pourrait jamais que marcher dans les Ténèbres…

Mais il n'avait pas réussi à faire de Potter sa marionnette, ni pour servir son image, ni pour le briser. Pire, seul son parrain parmi la gente professorale –et Quirrel, mais il ne montrait pas son manque d'estime au grand jour- ne faisait pas preuve d'une bêtise affligeante envers Potter, qui n'avait ni talent ni subtilité. Mais les professeurs semblaient aveugle à cette constations, et ceux des autres maisons que la vert et argent ne voyaient pas en lui le terrible potentiel qu'il dégageait, le prenant pour un jeune imbécile comme les autres. Il obtenait bien sur des notes optimales en potions, sans doute parce que le professeur n'était nul autre que son parrain, comme le disaient les médisants, mais il savait qu'elles étaient dues. Mais il ne se révélait qu'un élève moyen dans les autres branches. Bien entendu, peut être aurait-il fait bien mieux s'il avait daigné mieux et davantage travailler, mais il estimait la plupart des matières apprises une perte de temps. Qui pouvait bien avoir à connaître les plantes ennuyeuses de Chourave ? A quoi pouvait bien servir d'apprendre à changer la couleur d'un objet, alors qu'on pouvait tout simplement envoyer un elfe de maison en acheter le même d'un autre coloris ?

En revanche, si les professeurs s'étaient penchés sur son cas, ils auraient vu qu'il possédait bien d'autres compétences, ne faisant par contre pas partie du programmes scolaire, et que si sa mémoire n'égalait sans doute pas celle d'Hermione Granger, il méritait le titre d'élève intelligent –voir brillant.

Pire, Potter était devenu Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, poste qu'il convoitait dans sa maison, en raison du peu de règles à suivre et de la limite de contact à établir (c'était le poste parfait pour lui. Il n'aurait pas pu être batteur –défendre les autres ? La bonne blague ! il référait les détruire ! Poursuiveurs demandait un bon esprit d'équipe et de coordination avec les autres. Lui ne partageait pas la balle, il marquait ! Défenseur était trop statique. Il n'y avait qu'à tourner autour des ronds et empêcher le Souaffle de passer. Non, attrapeur était le poste tout indiqué pour lui, il ne devait prendre en compte personne mais était à la fois en fin de compte le centre de l'attention. Le match ne tournait que pour savoir quelle équipe s'emparerait du Vif d'or. Bien sur, l'idéal aurait été d'être _en plus_ capitaine…) mais ne pouvait décrocher avant l'année suivante. Potter était de surcroit doué –mais cela, il ne l'aurait reconnu que sous la torture- et possédait un excellent balai qui ne gâchait rien de ses capacités de vol. Si au moins le balafré aurait pu se ridiculiser devant tout le monde… mais non, il se montrait à la hauteur de la tâche, et il enrageait de savoir que c'était _grâce à lui_. S'il n'avait pas voulut ennuyer cet idiot de Neville en lançant son Rapeltout…

Lorsque le garçon aux yeux verts volait, le jeune homme blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air à sa place, comme enfin dans son élément. Son corps fin semblait suivre le vent, de se déplacer avec grâce dans les airs, et cette constatation le mettait dans une colère folle.

Mais s'il ne s'était agit que de ça ! Non content d'évoluer au milieu d'imbéciles indignes de son rang, mis à part quelques Serpentards tels que Blaise Zambini, un des rares condisciples qu'il estimait réellement –il ne fallait pas penser mettre Crabbe et Goyle dans le même panier, dut-ce leur sang être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pur (parfois il en venait à douter… il devait y avoir du moldus dans toute cette bêtise)- voir Pansy, mais elle avait tendance à l'exaspérer à le coller comme une sangsue et ses rires aigus lui donnaient des maux de tête. Il la soupçonnait d'ailleurs de ne pas être contre le fait que ses parents le choisissent pour un mariage arrangé qui était la tradition dans les nobles familles de sang purs - de ne pas être reconnu à sa juste (grande) valeur par les enseignants, il avait eut a subir de terribles humiliations : alors qu'il voulait piéger Potter et sa bande, et si possible créer le plus possible de problèmes à ce balourd de Hagrid, il s'était fait prendre dans les couloir. Bien évidemment, celle vieille chouette de McGo n'avait pas crut à son histoire –il ne fallait pas en attendre plus de la part de la direction de maison de Gryffondors- mais ça n'aurait pas été trop grave si il ne s'était pas fait en plus punir. Il avait fait perdre des points à la noble maison des Serpentards, ce qui l'agaçait mais n'était en soit pas bien grave, d'autant plus qu'il aurait tôt fait de les rattraper en cours de Potions.

De plus, aucun de ses condisciples n'aurait osé de comporter comme l'avait fait les rouges et or avec lui. Il était tout de même un Malefoy. En fait, on avait plutôt tendance à lui lancer des regards appréciateurs quant au sort de Potter et la sang de bourbe, ainsi que cette imbécile congénital de Neville Longdubas.

Mais ce qui était réellement décevant, c'était sa retenue qu'il avait eut à faire dans la Forêt Interdite, en compagnie des Gryffondors et de Hagrid. Il en gardait un cuisant souvenir. Non seulement il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'une pareille punition et trouvait cela choquant au vue de sa punition, mais en plus il s'était humilié en ayant peur dans cette foutue foret. Il avait eut plus de mal à garder son masque d'impassibilité dans la nuit noire de la forte sombre, remplies de créatures effrayantes ou hideuses. Même si n'était pas peureux, il n'en avait pas moins que 11 ans et n'était pas habitués à se promener ailleurs que sur les trottoirs, tête haute, ou à la rigueur dans la parc du Manoir soigneusement entretenu par les elfes de maison. Rien qui ne puisse ressembler même de façon éloignée à la noirceur de la forêt recelant de créatures loin d'être amicales.

Il gardait également un souvenir doux-amer de son duo forcé avec celui qui serait bientôt appelé l'Elu, et le pauvre cabot trouillard du demi géant, comme il l'apprendrait par lui suite. Amertume en pensant au cri étranglé qu'il avait laissé entendre à son ennemi, laissant transparaitre sa faiblesse, parce qu'il n'avait put ni le perdre ou lui faire regretter de ne pas avoir serré sa main dans le train. Mais aussi il avait eut une étrange sensation, côte à côte avec ce garçon qui était son ennemi, se demandant une fois de plus comment cet être si... insignifiant, au fond, avait pu en venir à bout avec celui qui fut le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Décidément, cette idée lui était difficile, car elle remettait en question la toute puissance de ce maitre de l'ombre que fut celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. C'était également l'une des rares fois où la proximité avec le Survivant ne provoquait pas chez lui une rage sourde –peut être parce que l'instinct de survie prenait alors plus de place que sa haine envers celui qui avait brisé ses rêves bien malgré lui.

Cette première année avait décidément été insatisfaisante sur plusieurs points. Il avait reçu régulièrement des colis de sa mère. Elle ne laissait pas ou que peu de mots couchés sur le papier –elle n'avait rien à lui dire- mais il recevait gâteaux et friandises en grandes quantités. Cela lui permettait de susciter l'envie chez les autres, et Narcissa s'était assurée que le nom des Malefoy soit associé avec l'opulence et que leur délicieux garçon n'était pas négligé.

Pour le patriarche, en revanche, il en était allé tout autrement. Avare de présents, laissant le soin à son épouse de s'en charger, il ne négligeait pas le courrier hebdomadaire, fournissant conseils avisés et ordres plus ou moins déguisés à son fils, dans le but de le voir prendre un rôle important au sein de l'école de Poudlard. Il fallait que son fils établisse une sérieuse réputation, soit accepté et même s'imposer au sein de sa maison, mais veille malgré tout à ne pas se faire remarquer du vieux fou qui avait à charge le poste de directeur.

Mine de rien, il s'agissait d'opérer en finesse, ce que son fils avait plus ou moins réussi jusqu'alors, même si Malefoy père aurait voulut bien plus, projetant ses désirs sur son unique héritier oubliant déjà ce que lui avait rencontré à l'école, et la difficulté que pouvait rencontrer un enfant de onze ans pour se faire une place importante et durable en si peu de temps, même si ce dernier avait pour lui un nom prestigieux et un charisme acceptable.

Mais cette correspondance parentale n'avait pas vraiment ensoleillé son année scolaire.

Les bonbons et biscuits ne palliaient pas vraiment à un manque de nourriture, il aurait pour cela fallut qu'elle soit immonde ou en insuffisance, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Les elfes de maison du château faisait du bon boulot –il n'aurait pu en être autrement de la part de ces êtres serviles- et même le jeune garçon blond, pourtant fine bouche ne trouvait à redire sur tous les plats.

Les sucreries n'étaient donc pas nécessaires, excepté s'il souhaitant ternir sa silhouette en prenant un embonpoint supérieur à la moyenne. Il aurait préféré que sa mère lui écrive de son écriture fine et penchée, aristocratique, et, qu'au contraire, son père lui envoie davantage de présents que de courrier, annonçant un nouveau poids sur ces frêles épaules. Chaque lettre apportée par le hibou racé du Manoir, portant le sceau des Malefoy, lui faisait un pincement au ventre. « _Fais ceci_… _Assure-toi de… Je compte sur toi pour… Ne me déçois pas concernant… Seul un incapable ne saurait faire ce que je te demande… Je te conseille de… Un véritable Malefoy doit…_ » Petits phrases assassines, faisant comprendre qu'un Malefoy n'échoue pas. Non, un Malefoy réussi, mais ne déçoit pas.

Bien sur, quelques fois, ces lettres étaient entrecoupée de quelques « _Je suis fier de toi, mon fils_ » ou « _Tu es mon digne descendant _» mais si cela gonflait d'orgueil l'égo un peu surdimensionné du blond, et donnait du sens aux actions que posait cet élève qui n'était encore qu'un enfant, cela ne suffisant sans doute pas à compenser le poids de la responsabilité qui était placé en équilibre précaire sur ce garçon au masque de glace.

La victoire de Gryffondor pour la Coupe des quatre Maisons avait aussi été une cruelle déception, alors que Serpentard menait la danse jusqu'à la toute dernière minute. Maudit Potter ! Encore une fois… Le pire avait sans doute été que les quelques points manquant avaient été comblé par la pitoyable tentative désespérée de cette idiot de Neville Longdubas d'empêcher ses amis de sortir de la tour après le couvre feu.

Cependant, cette victoire surprenante de la maison des rouges et or, alors qu'elle était au plus bas, avait eut un point extrêmement positif : c'est au comble de l'excitation que Drago Malefoy avait glané des informations jusqu'à en arriver à la conclusion que le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres se cachait sous cette histoire ! Peut être tout n'était-il pas perdu ? Un mince espoir refaisait surface, et bien que ce sentiment n'était pas de ceux qui soient reconnus par les nobles, le jeune garçon l'accueillait à bras ouvert, s'enivrant de cette extraordinaire découverte : son Maitre était peut être encore en vie. Tous ses fidèles Mangemorts avaient jetés l'éponge et le monde sorcier adulait ce bâtard pas capable de se faire une coupe de cheveux convenable, mais, peut être la donne allait-elle être renversée.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les rêve de gloire, d'extermination moldue et de fidèle serviteur refirent surface, plus forts que jamais. Il apparaissait que le piteux professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était à sa solde. Il ne connut pas tous les détails (à son grand regret) mais ça lui semblait évident.

Il fit part de ses révélations bouleversantes à son père, qui se montra d'abord septique, puis peu enthousiaste, jugea-t-i. Il ne comprenait pas encore que, si c'était vrai, Lucius ne risquait pas de recevoir les honneurs pour ne pas avoir cherché son maitre par tous les moyens et s'être fait une place –de choix- au ministère, qui n'était précisément leur ennemi au paravent.

C'était décevant. De plus, il avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée d'un Seigneur des ténèbres brisés, obligé de se cacher au lieu de se révéler au grand jour. Il aurait pu alors se faire connaître, lui offrir ses services, faire des missions, peut être même lui servir Potter, sans prétention. Il aurait pu se faire enrôler, affirmer son dévouement devant tous, sans devoir avoir à jouer les petits chiens de Dumbledore. Il était également dérangeant de penser _qu'une fois encore_ le balafré célèbre avait pu lui échapper. Comment un gamin sans talent et aussi pitoyable que Potter pouvait-il résister au maitre de l'Ombre, le plus grand sorcier sans doute de puis Salazard Sepentard lui-même ?

Mais Drago Malefoy se rassurait lui-même en rejetant le blâme sur Quirell, qui n'était qu'un incapable. Si celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait échoué dans son plan, ça ne pouvait être du qu'à l'incompétence d'un serviteur pleutre et inefficace. Si Potter avait survécu une seconde dois face au Seigneur des ténèbres, c'était indéniablement par chance et parce que celui-ci étant encore faible. Après tout –et le garçon blond se gonflait d'orgueil à cette pensée- il avait survécu à un sort de la mort lancé par lui-même, et si c'était déplorable qu'un pauvre misérable comme Potter soit encore en vie, son Maitre était réellement allé plus loin que quiconque face à la mort, sans avoir besoin du sacrifice de cette sang de bourbe d'Evans. Le balafré avait eut de la chance, Voldemort avait, lui, du talent et du pouvoir à revendre. Et ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps avant que ses pouvoirs reviennent et que son règne s'annonce. Rien de glorieux à ce que ce gamin prétentieux ai survécu à un mourant aidée par un sombre abruti peureux.

Une dernière interrogation subsistait : Severus Rogue, son parrain, restait fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire insondable.

Favorisant son filleul –mais peut être avait-il peur des représailles _made in_ Lucius Malefoy ? et les Serpentards, il semblait pour Drago de très loin le meilleur enseignant. Il fallait dire que les autres étant une vieille chouette, un nain volubile, un fantôme soporifique et un vieillard gâteux, la comparaison se faisait vite, et sans hésitation.

Mais son attitude vis-à-vis de Potter était plutôt… étrange. Il était évident qu'il haïssait le garçon aux cheveux rebelles –presque autant que Drago, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et le garçon blond de penser naïvement que cette animosité était due aux mêmes raisons de sa haine envers Harry Potter. Après tout, Severus Rogues avait été mangemort et la perte de son maitre devait être grande. D'autant plus qu'il devait être difficilement supportable de son retrouver maintenant à la solde de se vieillard gâteux aimant les fils de moldus.

Mais là où le blond revêtait davantage un semblant de querelle d'adolescent sans laisser transparaitre une antipathie plus profonde encore, le Maitre se montrait ouvertement hostile, ce qui semblait évidement pour le garçon blond.

Mais à la fois, les questions avaient tracé leur chemin sinueux dans l'esprit de l'héritier des Malefoy et il avait à présent du mal à les repousser. Il ne pouvait incessamment les ignorer :

Pourquoi travaillait-il pour Dumbledore ? Bien entendu, il savait qu'il avait joué les espions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais maintenant, que faisait-il encore à Poudlard ? Pourquoi restait-il professeur alors qu'il était évident qu'il exécrait ce métier, et en particulier les élèves qu'il avait à charge ? Pourquoi ne mettait-il pas se compétences en potions –parce qu'il était doué, quoi que puissent en dire les apprentis-sorcier, mais avait en revanche un caractère bilieux, maniait le sarcasme et était passé maitre dans les paroles acerbes- dans un autre domaine ?

Mais s'il semblait évident pour tous qu'il détestait Potter (et Malefoy ne pouvait que l'approuver. Il ne pouvait en être autrement pour cet imbécile qui ne savait même pas ce qu'était un bézoard ! D'ailleurs, qui pouvait bien apprécier la balafré si ce n'est ses amis encore plus pitoyables que lui ?) le jeune héritier des Malefoy s'interrogeait quant à ses actions. Il comprenait que Severus ne puisse pas décemment assassiner Potter dans les murs de Poudlard, sous le nez même de Dumbledore, encore qu'un _accident_ au cour de potion est si vite arrivé… Mais qu'il _protège_ ce garçon était par contre incompréhensible. Il n'avait pas été dupe lors du match de Quidditch où Potter s'était mis à tourner comme une toupie –et s'était dommage que le garçon n'y soit pas resté, même si leurs bagarres verbales lui auraient sans doute cruellement manqué. Quoi qu'il en dise, c'était une occupation distrayante- il savait très bien que son parrain avait limité la casse. Peut être avait-il eu peur des représailles du vieux Dumby si son petit protégé perdrait tragiquement la vie ? Quoi que jeu en vaudrait malgré tout la chandelle selon lui.

Il avait pris le Poudlard express qui le reconduisait chez lui, vers de mornes et consternantes vacances, l'esprit troublé par des questions sans fin…

* * *

_Verdict ? le petit bouton review n'attend que vous ! (et moi aussi !^^)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Je dois dire que je n'étais pas certaine de jamais publier un nouveau chapitre quand à cette fiction. Elle me tient toujours à cœur –et la trame est déjà plus ou moins construite, donc je ne partais pas totalement à l'aveuglette dans ce projet- mais pour l'instant j'avoue manquer de temps et d'inspiration ( et peu d'être d'encouragements ?) pour écrire les chapitres, même si je vois le déroulement dans ma tête, le coucher sur papier est une autre affaire…_

_Je vous ai sorti ce qu'il me restait d'avance dans mon ordinateur et je ne suis pas très fière de moi car j'aurais voulu vous proposer quelque chose de mieux… mais bon on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut j'imagine… ;)_

_Cette fiction risque de rester en pause un petit moment ; cependant ça ne veut en aucun cas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de suite ou traduire un arrêt total d'écriture. Je compte par ailleurs essayer d'avancer dans un autre projet –plus léger- qui j'espère devrait se clôturer dans des délais si possibles pas trop longs. Concernant "Fausse route", je compte tout de même revenir au plus vite, pleine d'idées et de motivation !  
_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, me soutenant dans mon écriture, j'espère vous retrouver plus tard ; une fois que j'aurai un peu plus de temps à moi –et avec un peu de chances de nouveaux lecteurs ? ;)_

_Quoi qu'il en soit…Cette fiction s'inspire de la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling, je ne fais que mettre en scène ses personnages dans un but non-lucratif. _

_Bonne lecture à vous et encore merci pour les lecteurs -anonymes ou non._

_A bientôt ! _

_EtoiledeNeige_

_

* * *

  
_

_Il avait pris le Poudlard express qui le reconduisait chez lui, vers de mornes et consternantes vacances, l'esprit troublé par des questions sans fin_…

---

Outre le comportement de son parrain, il y avait ces si surprenantes rumeurs concernant le Maitre des Ténèbres. Se pourrait-il qu'elles aient des fondements réels ? Potter avait-il eut réellement à le combattre ou s'agissait-il encore d'affabulation provenant de fan hystériques prêt à gober n'importe quel commérage ? Était-ce le Survivant lui-même qui avait fait circuler ces informations mystérieuses dans le but de s'attitrer encore plus de succès ? Cela semblait probable, mais Drago en doutait toutefois. Si le Gryffondor avait commencé à répandre ce genre de rumeur, nul doute qu'elles auraient tôt fait de se répandre comme une trainée de poudre dans toute l'école. Or, il était particulièrement difficile de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour Potter parmi les ragots absurdes, encore plus pour une hypothétique pierre philosophale. Non, ce ne pouvait être ça. Au contraire, il semblait planer un réel mystère, et c'est ce qui fit penchez l'espoir dans la balance. Personne n'aurait tenté de faire taire une rumeur idiote comme il en court régulièrement. Au contraire, s'il y avait des fragments de vérité…

Le jeune homme froid avait senti son cœur s'emballer, et s'était promis de glaner autant d'informations que possible durant les vacances. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était plongé avec délectation dans des ouvrages divers, et même s'il n'avait su en tirer grand-chose sur le sujet lui tenant à cœur, il repartirait à l'école avec de nombreuses connaissances supplémentaires.

Ces vacances ne se passèrent pas ailleurs pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Bien sûr, elles furent globalement ennuyeuses, ponctuée de visites de ses camarades Crabe et Goyle, sur lesquels il démontra une emprise impitoyable, à l'image de celle qu'exerçait Lucius sur leurs père respectifs, à la différence que si les familles des Crabbe et des Goyle montrait aux Malefoy un respect empreint de crainte et d'infériorité sociale, les fils ne montrait dans leur conduite qu'un aveuglement due à une bêtise congénitale, doublée d'une incapacité à se remettre en questions. Il y eut également des sorties mondaines, ce qui laissèrent Narcissa satisfaite, se montrant agréable avec son fils unique, même si elle ne se départissait jamais totalement de son nez plissé comme si tout dans le manoir possédait une légère odeur incommodante. Mais ce qui représentait un changement notoire était maintenant l'attitude de Lucius Malefoy envers Drago. L'année avait été positive pour lui, et son comportement entier en attestait. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient quitté sur une note empreinte d'une certaine approbation de la part du père, mais ces deux mois d'été avaient été marqué par une nouvelle relation. Malefoy junior semblait maintenant un égal, tout du moins sur certains sujets. Il avait satisfait le patriarche durant son année scolaire, et méritait maintenant un certain respect. Bientôt, il se verrait à la tête de cette noble famille et sa fortune colossale, et en était très certainement digne.

Le blond fit d'ailleurs part de ses intuitions concernant un possible retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, après un rapport détaillé de l'année écoulée. Bien sur, cela ne se ferait pas tout de suite, mais il y avait des chances pour qu'un jour il fasse sa réapparition. Mais Lucius, loin d'être enthousiaste, lui fut si sceptique, qu'il finit par en douter lui-même. Par loyauté, il ne fit en revanche aucun commentaire désobligeant concernant Rogue, se limitant à peu de choses, en fait. Même s'il commençait à comprendre que son parrain n'avait pas les mêmes aspirations que lui et qu'il planait des zones d'ombres, il montra un attitude loyale le concernant, qui n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature. Mais il n'avait pas oublié que cet homme aux cheveux noirs avait été le seul à le comprendre un tant soi peu et le considérer autrement qu'un enfant stupide. Lui seul avait compris sa soif d'apprendre qui lui collait aux tripes. Mieux, il lui avait offert la possibilité de la satisfaire, et cela il ne l'oubliait pas. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucun faut concret, quelques vagues soupçons tout au plus.

Alors, il fit sans doute preuve de loyauté envers quelqu'un pour des raisons autres que son propres intérêt ou la peur pour une des rares fois de sa vie.

Il passa le chaud moi d'août à tenter de glaner des informations, si petites parcelles d'indices si faibles soient-elles pouvant attester d'un quelconque possible retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ses efforts furent néanmoins peu récompensés. Il avait beau tendre l'oreille et ouvrir grand les yeux sans en avoir l'air, ce n'était pas dans les réunions mondaines organisées par le Ministre de la Magie qu'il parviendrait à surprendre des conversations enthousiastes sur ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Encore que cet idiot de Cornélius Fudge aurait sans doute été bien surpris s'il avait eut connaissance du nombre d'ex mangemorts non réellement rependis parmi ses connaissances et les membres du Ministère…

Le jeune Malefoy était conscient qu'il aurait plus de chance au manoir même, mais son père n'aimait pas le voir traîner du côté des adultes, sans doute plus éclairé quand aux capacités de son fils de douze ans que les autres membres de la société. Aussi l'envoyait-il souvent « jouer » avec ses camarades alors qu'il parlait à leurs parents.

Cependant, l'été ne fut pas une perte de temps non plus. Sous les pressions dues aux nombreuses perquisitions menées par Arthur Weasley, son père s'était davantage ouvert à son fils sur les secrets du Manoir, et nombres d'objets recelant de magie noire.

Drago Malefoy avait également été bouleversé par la découverte du journal de Jedusor, celui-ci fut-il vide. Il s'agissait d'une trace tangible de son maître, lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard. Un jeune homme qu'il voyait puissant et charismatique, un étudiant auquel il aspirait à ressembler. Encore qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et persuadé que ce petit livret noir mystérieux en cachait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien le montrer. Même s'il aurait adoré tenté de percer ses secrets ou écrire quelques lignes dessus, cependant, il n'était pas stupide et devinait aisément que ce journal était destiné à un dessein plus grand. Il imaginait sans peine que sa place était plutôt à Poudlard, ne fut-ce que pour pouvoir narguer et mettre au défi le vieux schnock qui était sensé diriger l'école de sorcellerie et Harry Potter. Oui, nul doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait apprécié cette idée.

Aussi, le blond avait-il passé de longues journée à réfléchir et contempler l'objet, presque comme s'il s'était agit d'une précieuse relique.

Et alors que son père récoltait les objets qui seraient peu apprécié du ministère et de ses imbéciles d'employés –et en particulier de ce traître à son sang rouquin- pour les cacher dans le faux sol du manoir, Drago n'avait pu se résoudre à voir le petit livre enfoui sou la prestigieuse demeure comme un secret honteux. Il comprenait, bien sur, que son père ne pouvait se permettre de se faire surprendre comme en étant l'actuel propriétaire –cela ne ferait pas bon genre, pour lui qui prétendait s'être fait berner par des sortilèges d'Imperium et se revendiquait membre honorable de leur société.

Mais il avait d'autre projet. Et y avoir longuement réfléchi, il avait persuadé son père de trouver un moyen de l'introduire à Poudlard, et avait obtenu gain de cause. Au delà d'ailleurs de ses espérance. Non seulement son père lui avait apprit des détails intéressants sur la Chambre des secrets, mais en plus, il avait trouvé le moyen de le fournir à la plus jeune des Weasley, en les croisant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela assurait une année… intéressante…et puis, en cas de découverte du journal, ça apporterait le discrédit sur cette famille de pauvres miséreux.

Oui, c'était un plan parfait, si l'on omettait le fait que cet idiot d'elfe de maison vouait une adoration sans borne à l'Elu balafré. Drago n'avait jamais pensé devoir se méfier de ses esclaves. Ç'aurait été des humains, voir des moldus, bien sûr, il aurait veillé à ne pas partager de conversation délicate en leur présence, mais les elfes de maison étaient sensé être dévoués. C'était leur rôle même de se faire oublier – sans quoi, ils étaient condamnés à se punir sévèrement. C'était à peine s'il avait remarqué Dobby alors qu'il explosé ses idées à son père dans son petit bureau.  
Encore qu'il se serait frappé lui-même s'il avait sur tout ce que cet elfe récalcitrant avait osé faire pour contrecarré ses plans machiavéliques…

La deuxième année avait donc commencé avec la promesse de noirceur dans cette école. Non pas qu'il souhaitait qu'elle ne ferme ou quelque chose approchant. En fait, il aimait ce grand et vieux château et s'y sentait chez lui, partageant sans le savoir les sentiments qu'avaient connus Voldemort avant lui concernant l'école de sorcellerie.

Ce château était le siège de la magie ; un lieu d'apprentissage et endroit qui avait accueilli le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce qui devait changer, c'était sa direction. Drago Malefoy partageait sans hésiter les pensées de son père concernant le directeur excentrique, ne fut-ce que par principe : après tout n'avait-il pas été à Gryffondor, cette maison qui se voulait courageuse alors qu'elle ne comportait que des idiots ? Le jeune homme aurait aimé revoir les matières enseignées, également. Plus de potions, moins de soins aux créatures et de Botanique. En revanche, il aurait purement et simplement supprimé la défense contre les forces du mal. Ça l'intéressait d'apprendre des sorts, mais franchement, il ne comptait pas se battre contre les Ténèbres, il voulait les faire siennes. A la place, il aurait été tellement plus passionnant d'étudier la magie noire… Il aimait les cours de sortilèges, mais trouvait le professeur Flitwick trop… _gentil_ –et ce mot était pensé avec une sorte de mépris- pas assez exigeant, même si dans l'ensemble un bon enseignant. Enfin, histoire n'aurait même jamais du faire partie du programme un jour, en tous cas tant qu'elle était donnée par ce fantôme incompétent et soporifique de Binn's.

Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était juste que cette école bonifie, en éliminant les élèves inutiles tels les sang de bourbes ou les cas désespérés comme Neville Longdubas, et en ayant des enseignants qui savaient ou se trouvaient l'essentiel à apprendre sur la Magie.

---

Les années suivantes passèrent dans une sorte de lenteur floue, accompagnées de quelques souvenirs subitement clairs, et particulièrement précis dans son esprit. Il ne gardait que peu d'images des répartitions, ou de ses cours, par exemple, mais certains événements étaient par contre restés gravés dans sa mémoire, fugaces moments éphémères, parfois si anodin qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, d'autres biens plus déterminants pour son avenir.

Sa troisième année avait été malgré tout satisfaisante par bien des aspects...

* * *

_Comme vous pouvez le deviner, au chapitre suivant, on passera directement à la troisième année de Draco Malefoy ! _

_Souvenez-vous, pour Harry, elle est synomyme de détraqueurs à l'école, du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forme du mal Remus Lupin, et puis surtout d'une intrigue fixée autour de Sirius Black, premier soricer de l'histoire à avoir pu s'échapper d'Azkaban, soit-disant Mangemort qui se révèle bien plus innocent que son nom ne le laisse supposer et parrain de l'Elu. _

_Et pour notre cher Serpentard, alors ? Avec quoi va rimer cette année ? Si Harry commence tout juste à se rendre compte qu'un drôle de rythme cardiaque auprès prend possession de lui à proximité de Cho, qu'en est-il du blond prince des verts et argent ? Quelles informations sur son Maitre disparut va-t-il mettre à jour ? Va quels événéments vont être rythmées sont journées à Poudlard ? Sans parler du fait qu'il va voir naitre un étrange sentiment envers sa Némésis de toujours... mais quel mot mettre dessus quand la haine le consumme face à selon qui a brisé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?  
_


End file.
